Straw Hats Vs Straw Hats
by NebStorm
Summary: Luffy and his crew finds themselves on an Island where they are forced to fight themselves from other Universes. We are on the third batch of AU Straw Hats, Dark Straw Hats vs Straw Hat Pirates!
1. Chapter 1 Intro to fights

**Neb: I do not own Onepiece**

**Luffy: I'm going to be the Pirate King  
**

**The Straw Hat crew some how got sepperated on a dark Island where the forest was thick and covered with fog. Luffy had run into a lady who was carrying a strange tablet in her hand. Zoro ran into another Shady character who was a couple of inches taller than him carrying a Sword as big as Mihawks, but it was red and had a black stripe going down it straight to the hilt that had a Bulls Skull carved on it. Nami had run into a woman who was hidden in the fog as well and the rest of the Strawhat Crew had run each into different opponents. The Island they are on, is called Ultimate Battle Island, for it's legend is said that who ever is on this Island will have to face a greater opponent than anyone they have seen before...**

"So we meet at last Straw hat," A woman with long black hair, silver eyes, pail skin, and is dressed In a purple Skirt. "Um, who are you," Luffy asked?

"I am Nia the Universe Jumper. Here's the deal, I've come by a Universe where you got as far as you are now, but with different people." "Why would I have different people, this is my crew," Luffy wondered. Most people would get annoyed by Luffy's dumbfounded reaction, but she smiled. "Because in this Universe... your barrel was sent to a different ship than the one your pink haired friend was on, and washed up on a different Island where you collected a different First Mate named Arvis, Straw Hat, I want to test your crew against theirs the winner of this fight will prove who is the strongest Straw Hat crew. "I'm definately going to win," Luffy grinned. "No your not, I am," another Luffy shouted. He wore a red leather vest and golden wrist bands. his shorts were blue and the Same Straw hat was on his head. Two long scars ran along his face and his hair was longer and tied back into a fox tail hair style. His fists hardened and so did Luffy's and they charged at eachother.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you wanna fight me," a dark skinned man with a wolf tail hair style with brown eyes and wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and beige cargo shorts grinned. Sanji lot a smoke and starred at the man darkly. "I think it was obvious from the start, that we are the better Straw Hat Pirates," he shouted. "I am Henry Steel Foot, the Straw Hat's Cook." Sanji's eyes moved from calm to anger at this man for taking his title, and not to mention, Steel Foot instead of Black foot, who is he trying to impress. They both charged at each other and began throwing flurries of kicks.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nami was standing in front of a girl who had a big backpack on her and wore pink goggles. Her shirt was a pink Hawaiian shirt with white flowers and her shorts were beige Cargo pants. They both grunted at each other before drawing their weapons. Nami drew her steel staff and she from her bag two strange looking rectangular blades that had flat tops like Zoro's bounty hunter brothers. Fionna the Copter girl at your service," she shouted before charging. Nami ran into the fog to prepare a strategy rather than fighting her in an open area.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usopp was freaking out in the mist because he could hear laughter all around him. "Shit, what did I get myself into," he cried. He turned around to see a man who had several cuts around his face sown up and had red eyes and a long pointy hat. He wore a black jacket and grey long pants. "Creepy Jack at your service, I bring a scream where I'm from," he introduced with a bow. "So your the other option rather than me huh." Usopp was shaking in fear causing the man to sweat drop. "It's my face isn't it," he asked? Usopp nodded still shaking.

"Sniper vs Illusionist, lets see who wins."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where am I, someone help me, Usopp, Robin, LUFFY," Chopper screamed. "Well, this is awkward," said a woman with White long hair, antlers, and tanned skin, green eyes, and a tattoo of the strawhat symbol on her shoulder. She wore a long white summer dress and she gave a kind smile. "So he would have got an actual reindeer instead of a human with a slight mutation," she smiled. "Who are you," he asked while pressing his arms against a tree and shaking. "I'm Vicky and your hiding the wrong way, she pointed out as she sweat dropped.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where did everyone go... ow," Franky asked as he walked through the woods. A man wearing a white leather jacket and black leather pants with an Afro jumped at him and kicked him in the back. "Ow, my foot," he yelled. "I;m made out of super strong metal," Franky pointed out. "Super... yea I guess it's kind of groovy," he admitted. "Ready to fight for real yo," the man asked. "Sure thing brother, ow," Franky replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That music I hear it's wonderful," Brook cried as he heard a flute play from within the mist. A girl with black hair tied into pigtails carrying a flute wearing a black miniskirt starred at him as the mist cleared around them. "You," Brook gawked. "Yes," she replied.

"You"

"Yes"

"May I see your panties," he asked.

"Hell no," she yelled before kicking him in a tree.

"Luffy sure knows how to pick them Yohohoho."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro turned his head and saw a man with dark skin carrying a sword the size of Mihawks. He was taller and his eyes were dark brown. He wore a plain white T-shirt and he wore long black pants. He grinned at Zoro who grinned back. " Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro," he laughed. "Death Blade Kenichi Arvin," Zoro laughed. "I wanted to face you, but you were executed," they both said at the same time. "Who is stronger..."

**Alright, this is the start of a new fanfic. As I've said, I do not own. Question is, which straw hat members should I send up first. After all fights are finished who will be victorious, and more importantly, If our Straw Hat crew prevails, who do I send them up against next. Surely you have your own Straw Hat OC's or at least different versions of the real crew. Pleasse review to your hearts content!**


	2. Chapter 2 Robin vs Via of sky Island!

**Neb: I do not own One Piece and I know I forgot Robin, so I'll start with her.  
**

**Shinjojin: Perhaps the Straw Hat's as CP9 or Marines**

**Neb: Will do, :) more requests are open! Anyway, Nico Robin the devil's child vs Via of the Sky Island.**

**Robin: The will of D shall prevail  
**

**Via: I have faith in Luffy!**

Robin hid behind a tree in the fog in fear of the monster that was chasing her. What ever it was, it could shoot fire, lightning, and make things around it crumble. "Seis Fleur," she shouted... "Clutch," she finished and heard a snap. Robin smiled and moved from her hiding place to find a shadow fall from the sky towards her through the fog. "That was a stick you idiot," a woman shouted. "Impact Dial." Robin jumped back dodging her opponent. Her opponent had blond hair tied back in a pony tail and her eyes were green. Small wings were on her back indicating she was from Sky Island, her clothe were jeans she must have gotten after leaving the Island and a yellow long sleeve sweater. She destroyed what ground was under Robin. "I'm Via of the Sky Island, so you are my opponent Nico Robin," she stated. Robin showed no signs of expression on her face, but prepared herself for the next attack by crossing her arms.

"Once Fluer," Nico Robin shouted as eleven arms sprouted from her opponent. "Slam," she shouted sending the woman to the ground. "Gonna have to try harder than that bitch," Via yelled. "Your a grumpy one, exactly what was it that made you join the Straw Hat crew," she asked? "It was some one, by the way," she replied. "The Strawhat Crew made it to the Sky Island a year earlier in my universe, and I as a proud tribe warrior joined them as Arvin rescued me from Enel and lead our people to victory against the so called god. Someone as strong as him who formerly taking heads for money and then joined a Pirate crew under the sweetest guy in the world seems so unreal," she smiled. "Sound's like Zoro and Luffy's relationship," she smiled. "Arvin will beat Zoro if that is who he must fight, Your Zoro may be strong, but Arvin is a master of the Death Blade style, a style that could even kill Enel," she explained. "Zoro is the master of the Three Sword Style, he will match this Arvin you speak so highly of," Robin pointed out. "Impact Dial," she shouted beffore breaking herself free from Robins clutches. "Doesn't that hurt you," Robin asked as she stood back up. "Yea, but I can deal with the pain, I am strong like Arvin and Luffy," she yelled. "Fire Dial," she shouted. "Cuatros Manos... Hold," she yelled. The Fire dial luckily missed, and Robin had two Giant arms holding Via down. "I do not wish to fight a fellow Nakama," she smiled. "Please, let us be friends." "Not the rules of this Island, I must win in order to go home," she shouted. "I will feel bad for having to take down a fellow Archeologist who can also read the Poneglyphs, but in order to get home and achive my goal of truly understanding the world whether it is land, sea, or sky.. I will under stand." "It is a shame really, I am like you in away, but like Arvin I have seen a lot and due to your logic, that makes me stronger than you," Robin went on. "Shock Dial," she shouted. Robin puffed into petals and her eyes widened. "Seis Fluer," she shouted acausing the woman to struggle as her Dials were removed from her and she was held to the ground with begging eyes. Robin closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to see what she would do. "Clutch," she finished causing the woman's spine to break...


	3. Chapter 3 Sanji Vs Henry Steel Foot

**Neb: I do not own One Piece and now for the next fight Black Foot Sanji vs Henry Steel Foot  
**

**Sanji: I fight for love!**

**Henry: Bring it on chump!**

"So chump, are you ready to die," Henry asked with a sinister grin. "Why did Luffy even want you on his crew," Sanji growled. The man removed his shoe and lifted his pants to reveal a steel leg underneath. "Let's just say, he likes people who are different from the crowed around them," Henry explained. "Makes sense," Sanji admitted as he inhaled his cigarette smoke and then breather it out. The two of them collided feet together knocking Sanji back. "This guy has some extra power besides his steel leg," Sanji growled. "Silver fork," the man shouted as he lunged his leg at Sanji. Sanji dodged that attack. "Collier Shoot," Sanji shouted before slamming his leg into the mans neck and sending him flying. He caught himself in air and ran towards Sanji from the sly. Sanji had lost his cigarette at this point, so he's to pissed to care.

Sanji runs straight for the man in air and slams his foot into his ribs. "Mouton Shot," he shouted. "Steak Knife Finisher," he shouted back before slamming his steel leg into Sanji's head. They both took serious damage from each of their favorite finisher moves, but Sanji took the most damage from the kick to the head. "I'm disappointed black foot, did you really think that I would go down from a kick to the ribs," he yelled. "I am the master of kicks and you are just some blond chump." Sanji got back to his feet with the side of his head bleeding. "So you can still fight, forgive me, I am now impressed," he laughed. "If your going to laugh, do it now," Sanji growled before spinning fast enough to look like a pitch black tornado. Sanji dissapeared in thin air as fast as Luffy would when he is in second gear. "What the, where did you go," he shouted.

"Diable Janbe.." "What the hell," Henry yelled as the sound came from all around him he turned to his right to see a flaming leg swing for his face. "Flamberge Shot," Sanji yelled sending the man straight through the trees with his face scorched. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," the man screamed as pain started kicking in. Sanji move his hand to his pocket for another smoke, but Henry appeared behind him with his leg heated up also. "Steel... Oven," he shouted sending Sanji into the trees next. He moved after Sanji to do another strike but sanji recovered and was now on fire. "Who the hell said you could take my move," Sanji yelled. "Shut up, Black Leg Style isn't to far off from my Steel Toe Style," he shouted. "Flamberge Strike," Sanji Shouted. "Over Cook," Henry shouted. the two of them caused an explosion that sent them both back with torn clothing. Both of them had become furious with each other. "Bastard," they both yelled as their feet collided again. "Flamberge Strike," Sanji Shouted again. "Over Cook," Henry shouted. Another explosion formed sending them back into the trees. "Why haven't I broken that thing yet," Sanji growled. "I made this leg out of the hardest materials to keep my backup kitchen supplies safe," Henry yelled back. "Who would want to eat food prepared by your shitty leg," Sanji yelled. "One, I clean it regularly, two Luffy eats anything and everything, three shut the hell up you curly eyebrow bastard," he yelled before jumping at Sanji. Sanji took this as an opportunity to kick him in the side of the head. As sanji did that Henry planted his foot in Sanji's ribs. Henry fell to the side and Sanji spat out blood as they fell to the ground. Henry tried to shrug off the kick and fell to the ground again. His face planted in the dirt as his eyes blanked out and he fell on conscious. Sanji tried to stand up victoriously, but he stumble back and fell on his back. "Can't get up, well this sucks," Sanji grumbled.

**Neb: The winner of Sanji vs Henry is too close to call, Henry may be knocked out, but if Sanji doesn't get up before he wakes up then things will go down!**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why didn't you kill me," she asked?

"Because, I wouldn't want to rob your universe of someone as brilliant and Unique as yourself. If you make it back their can you find out if I'm alive or not, and if I am, please give me a home, I would need that." Robin smiled at the sky Island girl and she smiled back. "Will do my friend," she smiled.

**Neb: And their's some closure from our last fight, I hope you enjoyed them both. If their's a spucific crew member you want to see in action next, please review, or if you have a Universe you want to share, please review! :)You can litterally take any part of the Straw Hat's life time and say what if, so long as their is a disclaimer really, so don't hesitate to request! Also I am Saving Luffy vs Luffy as grand finally for this group!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Brook Vs Veronica

**Neb: I do not own One Piece and now for the next fight! Brook Vs Veronica  
**

**Veronica: I hate to leave you on this note, but you played your last one!**

**Brook: Yohohoho**

Brook got up from the ground after being punched away by the mysterious girl. "Young madam, what is your name," Brook asked. "M-me, I'm Veronica," she blushed. "Veronica, when my eyes first met you, I felt a ping of happiness and love," Brook went on. She blushed wildly at this and hid her face with her hands. "Then again, I don't have any eyes to see with, Yohohoho... May I see your panties." Her face turned from embarrassed to anger and she punched brook in the face sending him back. "What the hell is wrong with you," she shouted before pulling out a pair of glasses and putting them on. "Your a," she started.  
"Yes."

"Your a."

"Yes."

"Skeleton," she screamed before turning around and running. Brook started chasing after her causing her to scream. "Wait madam, if you hate me that much at least let me see your panties," Brook called after her. "That logic makes no sense," she yelled back as she ran. "Wait, I didn't mean to scare you," he shouted. She turned around and kicked him where his balls should be and he collapsed to the ground with tears in his eyes. "I shouldn't be able to feel that," he groaned. "I recognize you now, we had to convince Luffy to not let you join, because we were afraid you might be a threat," she remembered. "Me a threat," Brook yelled. "Never," he growled. "We found out later, but you burned out in the sun long before Arvin killed that Samaria guy," she admitted. "Ah, so Zoro must be stronger," Brook assumed. "Are you kidding, Arvin was out of his field of experties at the time, because his style is Death Blade style required the person to be alive, but anyways he came up with another style by the end of the fight to take on the Samaria," she explained. "The Never Miss Dagger style, a hit to the skull and he was done," she laughed. "But I was done to then," Brook replied as he took a sip of tea. "Where did you get that," she yelled with her eyes popping out. "Yohohoho," Brook laughed for no apparent reason. "May I see your panties now," he asked?

"No!" She pulled out two long swords that had holes going down the middle of each blade. "Song of the wind," she shouted as she twirled them around. Brook pulled out his sword and prepared for the attack. "Serpent," she yelled as the sounds of a flute was being heard from her spinning swords. Brook flew back, but he had no Idea what hit him. "Was I attacked by the wind," he asked? "No, you were attacked by the serpent," she replied as he flew back again. "Like the sound of music, the serpent travels through the wind unable to be spotted by it's prey and strikes as the wind current shifts and we're in the New World, so expect a lot of wind changes," she yelled. Brook flew against a tree as some of his clothes tore. He moved for a strike but was blown in a different dirrection away from her. "I could make more of them, but last time I did that, they all were to hard to control and resulted in me not making it to the battle against Emel," she informed. "How long have you been a part of luffy's crew," he asked. "I was the fourth member to join after the Cook, the Navigator, and the first mate," she replied. "I was but a humble musician trying to find work and Luffy came over riding on a sea lord that he found somewhere and made his pet." Brook thought of Luffy beating up a sea lord and then making it give him a ride. "Sounds like Luffy," he replied. "Luffy wanted all of the crew members he needed, but he wanted me more, a musician was picked as the crew member he preferred having, we didn't even have a ship wright at the time, or a big enough ship to fit us all, but he wanted to have me as a Nakama," she went on as a blush formed on her face and she smiled. "I love him," she admitted unintentionally. Brook spit our his tea when he heard that last part. "Where did you get that," she yelled again. "Brook realized he was no longer being attacked and she stopped spinning her swords. "Hanauta Sancho..." he said before disappearing with his sword drawn. "Yahazu Giri," he finished as he reappeared. She fell to the ground as he closed his sword. "Forgive me, young lady, but I had to finish this," he spoke.

**Neb: So their is Brook Vs Veronica. I know not very epic, but it was pretty funny... I hope it was anyway.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So why did you join Luffy," Henry asked? "To find the all blue," Sanji smiled as he lit a cigarette. Henry grinned at that. "You think my dream is funny," Sanji growled. "No, I was just thinking, my dream was to witness the worlds greatest Kitchen in the New World and yours was to find the All Blue, so if Luffy got the both of us on his crew, we would have made a great team," Henry admitted. Sanji smiled back as he exhaled. "Yea, your love of the Kitchen and mine for ingredients would have been awesome," Sanji admitted. "Sorry for calling you a chump man," Henry apologized. "It's OK, Marimo has called me worse," Sanji shrugged. "I would be as grumpy as him two if I were a marimo," Henry laughed. Sanji laughed with them as they sat in the fog recovering from their battle.

**Neb: So who will fight next, if you want a Strawhat member to fight in particular please Review. If you have a Universe in mind, please review. If you liked or had a complaint, review to your hearts content. **


	5. Chapter 5 Fraky Vs Joe Bad

**Neb: I do not own Onepiece and we are moving on to the next chapter!  
Fi Suki Saka asked a lot of questions, if you want to see them got to my Review list, but they are all good ones, for instance, what is the Alternate Universe Straw Hat Pirates Ship like. Guess that means I'm going with Franky next. Franky Vs. Joe Bad, the battle of shipwrights who will win?  
**

**Franky: This will be SUPER!**

**Joe: This fight will be groovy yo!**

"Lets do this with a red beam," Joe danced. A beam of red light flew at Franky. "What the hell," Franky shouted as he jumped to the side. "Let's do this with a blue beam," he said as he did a spin. A blue beam came out and Franky got zapped in the arm with it. Franky looked at his arm which was freezing. "I get it, each color beam you use has a different effect," Franky grinned. "Your dance style is very super by the way," Franky went on. "I know I'm groovy, but how bout you, I'm sure you got a few move's two," he chanted as he was twirling and sliding his feet. Franky clapped as he did that. "Your not so bad, brother, what's your occupation," Franky asked? "Ship Wright, I designed the safest ship their was in my universe to protect me from drowning as a devil fruit eater, Luffy and the others wanted me to take them to the new world as their ship wright, and it was hard to argue," he laughed. "My ship is the Dark Wolf GO, the only ship to have invisibility," he laughed. "Your ship can turn invisible, how," Franky asked? "Well, I built a machine that amplifies my devil fruit power allowing me to cloud the ship and use each color light to camouflage the ship and erase each of it's own colors until the ship is gone, it's like how some fish men can hide," he explained. "Sounds Super awesome," Franky replied. "So, what can yours do," he asked? "I can make my ship fly," Frank replied. "It can what, we could only do that once after coming back from sky Island with our new archeologist," Joe gawked. "Wait a minuet, I'm not suppose to get friendly with you," he growled. "Chill out bro, we don't have to be enemies," Franky went on. "Sorry yo, you may be a pretty groovy man, but I gotta get home back to my ship before it get's stolen," Joe replied. "Green Beam," he shouted as he fired a green beam of light at Franky. Franky moved his arms in the way and was covered in moss. "Red Beam," he shouted. "Radical Beam," Franky shouted. An explosion came from the beams hitting each other, but it was Joe who fell back. "Shit bro, you got some groovy moves going on," he gawked. "Sadly for you, I fight Pacifistas for a living," he explained before grabbing two combs out of his Afro. He ran at Franky who charged at him also. "Strong Right," Franky yelled. "Double Comb Strike," he shouted. They both collided with each other. Franky didn't feel the damage done to him, but some of the metal on his fist was cut through by the combs. "One hundred Comb strike," he shouted as multiple arms formed out of him and he began spinning towards Franky. He tore through Franky causing him to collapse on the ground." "I'm the oldest of my crew, so I know how fighting in the New world goes," he gloated. "You tear through your opponent before you even get the chance to hope he doesn't tear through you." "You don't look that old," Franky growled. "A few products and bam, good as new and back to my groovy self," he laughed. "A forty year old man with his companions who are in their twenties. except for Luffy, Vicky, and Veronica, they may be legally adults, but their not in their twenties yet." "Now to finish you, what the hell is that," he shouted as a giant robot landed down and connect Franky inside of it. "General Franky," Franky shouted. "Let's be calm here yo, you said we're like brothers r-right," he pointed out. "General Canon," he yelled...

**So Franky had defeated his opponent as well. Joe may have been a strong opponent who could cut through metal and he had his devil fruit powers, but with the General, Franky is just to much to handle! Review if you want, it will give me more spirit good or bad, if I must correct I will, but if you have a Universe you want to share, go ahead and tell me. If you want to write out the Universe that I have created, so that people can see how Luffy collected Arvin and the others. Don't hesitate to tell me. If you have a preferred straw hat you want to see next, you are welcome to request.  
**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You, sparred me," Veronica winced as she layed on the ground. "I don't know you personally, but I know your not the enemy. If you love Luffy then that's fine with me, I  
've just never heard someone say that with my own ears... though I don't have any ears, yohohohoho... may I see your panties now."

"No!"


	6. Chapter 6 Usopp vs Creepy Jack!

**Neb: Alright and now for the fight between-  
**

**Rose Star: Ussop's battle**

**Neb: OK... Usopp vs Creepy Jack!**

**Usopp: I'm not afraid of you... *Legs Shaking*  
**

**Jack: *Maniac laughter* Ehem... Sorry about that!**

"I have an army of a hundred million men at my side," Usopp yelled. Jack grinned at that. "Bring it on, I'll make them all wet their pants," Jack laughed. "My purpose in the crew is to lower the amount of people we have to fight with my fear tactics. Arvin and Luffy get upset almosteverytime I do it, but everyone else sighs in relief... except for Henry, he doesn't care whether he fights or doesn't fight, so long as everyone's safe in the end." "Steel Foot, Arvin... Luffy, of course he recruited you, you are exactly something he would recruit," Usopp whined. "Calm down man, weren't you around when the purple dress lady explained the Alternate Universe Tournament your in," Jack asked? "Oh well, no changing that now," he laughed. Usopp grabbed his sling shot and fired several smoke bombs at Jack who disappeared. "Well aren't you a sharp shooter," Jack laughed from all around him. I might not be a sniper, but like you I'm a strategist and a damn good one if I say so. It takes a lot of supplies to keep up with a crew of powerhouses if you know what I'm saying," he laughed. "Now lets see how you hand the fire," he shouted as the forest lit up around Usopp. Usopp fell back in fear as the fire came closer to him. "Stay away, stay away," Usopp yelled as he tried to stomp away the fire. "It's no use, this fire won't be stomped out and you will be turned to ash," Jack laughed. Usopp pulled out a water Dial from his sack and created a pathway he could escape on. "Whoa, you've been to Sky Island two. I had so much fun there, but I gotta say Enel was a nasty piece of work," he laughed. Usopp ran through the forest when he was out of the fire. "Hey, where are you going, you can't escape me," he laughed. "I'm getting out of here," Usopp cried as he ran. Images of beastly animals appeared around him as he ran. The fog around him started changing colors and laughing was heard from all around him. "This sucks," Usopp whined as he pulled out his sling shot again. "I don't believe it, I'm facing a coward, the scariest guy on the planet is fighting a coward," he laughed. "What were the **** odds," he continued to laugh. "Man, I wish Veronica was here, we'd have a blast with some scary music while you run and scream." "Why would Luffy recruit you, is this some evil clone version of him," he asked? "I could say the same about yours with his recruiting a former Fishman Pirate, a Demon Pirate Hunter, a Devil's Child, A Skeleton, and a Pacifista," he laughed. "Luffy recruits interesting people, we can whine and complain all we want, but that won't change his mind. By the way, why did he recruit you, you seem incredibly useless, no offnece, but you would think a sniper would be sniping me by now, or are you not actually a sharp shooter," he laughed. Usopp stopped in the middle of the forest and froze still with a dark look on his face. "You've poked fun at me long enough," he shouted. He pointed his sling shot at a tree near by and fired at it. Jack fell from the tree and landed on his feet. "Shit, you do have keen senses," Jack laughed. Usopp growled at him until blood spurted from his chest and he fell to the ground. "Hey man are you OK," Jack asked. Jack saw trees lighting on fire around them. "Oh shit, someone has invaded our fight," Jack gawked. "Hey man, wake up, we got to get out of hear," he yelled. "Ketchup Star," Usopp mumbled. Jack jumped back when he realized it was a trick. Usopp fired several plants on the ground sticking Jack in place. "Wait, I can't be tide to plants, the forest is all on fire," he yelled. "Usopp grabbed hold of his hammer and slammed him in the head with it making a popping noise that scare Jack into submission. "Seems like I'm not the only scared one Luffy recruited, but I'll hand it to you, you did exactly what I would do with my surroundings he said before pressing a controller that turned off the fire, but you dropped your controller when you were checking to see if I was alright. Anyways, the great Pirate Captain Usopp is the victor!"

**Neb: Though it looked pretty rough from the beginning Usopp wound up victorious! Who will fight next, will it be Zoro, Chopper, or Nami, I'm sure we all can't wait to see the ending with Luffy vs Luffy and then the Universe Jumper Nia will send Luffy up against requested fights! Be sure to request and review!**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So why is your ship Called the Dark Wolf," Franky asked? "Get your big butt off of me Yo," Joe yelled as Franky sat on top of his back keeping his arms pinned underneath of him. "Can't do that bro, you require your hands and movement in order to use your beams," Franky laughed. "It's called the Dark Wolf because it all ways slips away when needed two, it all ways strikes when it has an opening, I designed my groovy ship to slip away and turn invisible with my devil fruit powers, Arvin thought it was a bad Idea to use me and my ship, because they required me in order to make my ship's cloaking system work, but I proved his that I was more than capable of protecting myself." "No kidding, you cut through my front and back with your comes real good, had it been two years ago you would have got my weak spot," Franky laughed. "No way man, you guys had a two year time skip too yo, I could tear through pacifistas like they were nothing, but Bartholomew had these invincible paws that sent me off two some Icy land where I trained my ass off trying to beat someone with such a powerful devil fruit," he laughed. "That is Super awesome bro," Franky laughed with him. "Well any way, Luffy always sits on the Black Wulf head on the front of the ship, does your Luffy do that two," he asked? "Yea bro, on Thousand Sunny he always sits on the ornament!" "Ain't it groovy to have a captain who loves our designs."

"It sure is bro!"


	7. Chapter 7 Chopper Vs Mad Doctor Viki

**Neb: Alright and now for the fight between Z-  
**

**Fi Suki Saki: It should be Nami or Chopper saving Zoro for last before Luffy!**

**Neb: So Chopper will be the next contestant against the mad Doctor Vicki**

**Viki: Ahahaha!**

**Chopper: Ahhhhh!  
**

"Wow, your such a cute animal," Viki complimented. "You jerk, that doesn't make me happy at all," Chopper giggled. "I want to dissect you," she grinned as she pulled out a scalpel. "Ahhh, she's crazy," Chopper yelled as he transformed into heavy point and swung a punch at her. She jumped back dodging it and then did a spin kick sending him back towards a tree. He saw her getting into a stance, so he met her with his Kung Fu point. The both of them exchanged blows with several flip kicks and punches towards each other. "Horn Point," Chopper shouted as his antlers extended and he slammed into her with them. She sprayed something in Choppers face that made him feel dizzy. "Aw, is wittle Choppy feeling weak," she smiled. "Your nuts, you can't drug me in the middle of a fight," Chopper growled. "Gotta win somehow, and if your going to continue with the Transforming, I have no choice, but to cheat," she admitted before kicking him through a tree. "Focus, Focus, Brain Point," Chopper yelled and became smaller. "I can get a hold of myself in this form for a while," Chopper grumbled as strange effects started to appear around him. The trees started shifting and it looked like everything was becoming distorted. "What did she give me," Chopper growled. "Growling are you, did you become feral my little sweet Chopper," she asked as she got closer to him. _"Feral that's it, but with this drug inside me I wont be able to hold back, but then again..."_

"Time to finish this," she smiled as she pulled out a scalpel. "It's not fair that I'm considered the weakest Straw Hat member, my drugs and utensils are good for fighting two," she laughed. Chopper had disappeared before her eyes in an instant. She looked up and saw him in his Jump Point form. His body morphed bigger and became his monster form that uses every point of his body. "Arghhhhhh," Chopper roared as he landed on the ground causing it to shake and Viki to stumble back in fear. She fired several darts out of her sleeve which had no effect on the beast. "What king of monster is this," she screamed as started running away. Chopper jumped in the air and landed right in front of her blocking her from her escape rout! "Don't eat me," she screamed as she fell to the ground. "Arghhhhhh," Chopper roared once more before swinging a fist towards her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed as the fist crashed to the ground.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how did you know about my Nakama," Usopp asked? Jack sat back with a piece of straw in his mouth. when he recovered he was going to challenge Usopp again, but what would be the point. "I was a pirate long before I met Luffy and I did my research on bounty hunters, thieves who target pirates mostly, the admirals, the tricksters, rivaled pirates, and hitch hikers also," he pointed out. "If someone did anything any where, Jack would figure it out, whether it was on the news paper or a friend he would give some of his adventure money to... Then I took a hit to the face from Luffy's Grandfather Garp and was hit so hard you could see bits of skin on my face fly off, I went to Luffy to seek revenge, but when I met him he wanted me to join him," Jack finished. "He notice my talent for... setting scenery we shall call it and after that I became an illusionist and scared anyone who tried to invade our ship, with it's Invisibility and my creepy illusions, plus some wild ass scary music when we got our musician, we became the most feared pirates in the east blue and the grand line, didn't matter whether we had bounties or not." "I see, you said you became my alternate, did you ever run into me in your universe," Usopp asked? "Hmmm, nope, this is the first meeting I've ever had with you and I know everything about anyone who is famous or infamous," Jack laughed. "So Captain Kuro must have won then without Luffy," Usopp sighed. "Ah, the Black Cat pirate leader, yea he disappeared and no one has heard of him sense," Jack responded. "Yea, he's probably living it up in a mansion that doesn't even belong to him," Usopp growled. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll ask Luffy if we can go back to the East Blue and take out that bastard," Jack decided. "Sounds good to me," Usopp grinned...


	8. Chapter 8 Nami Vs Fionna!

**Neb: Alright and now for the fight between Nami and Fionna the Copter Girl  
**

** :** **I have a suggestion for alternate straw-hats, there still pirates, just darker with different personalities and fighting styles.**

**Fi Suki Saki: Make Chopper jump in on Zoro's fight!**

**Neb: Will do!**

**Luffy: to who**

**Neb: Both and now the fight shall begin!  
**

**Nami: That will be 5000 belly!**

**Fionna: Time to fly!  
**

"Copter Wind Saw," Fionna shouted as she launched bladed boomerangs from some sort of catapult weapon. Nami jumped to the side dodging it, but the weapon came back towards her. She tried to dodge again, but the blade cut across her side. "Ow, dammit," Nami growled as she fell to the ground. She got back up and continued running. _"Why did it have to be in a forest, the trees will keep me from using lightning and I can't blow her away if she has places to hide behind or grab on to," _Nami thought. Nami knew that even though her attack options were limited her defenses should be raised because of the fog. She sent several mirage versions of herself out, but this girl was so calm and clever that she managed to know they were fake. "It's no use trying to play your tricks on me, even Jack can't fool me," she laughed as she through her bladed boomerang. Nami dodged it both times this time. "Why are you fighting me," Nami yelled. "Because that's the only way off of this stupid Island," Fionna replied as she wiped her hair from her eyes and tapped her goggles changing the color of the lenses. "I can see your body heat with this thing from a mile away, so don't try anything as silly as a mirage on me again," she smiled. Nami swung her Clima-tact at her sending a gushing wave of wind at her. "You must be desperate," the girl yawned as she held onto a tree. "Thunderbolt Tempo," Nami yelled as a lightning bolt hit the tree Fionna was hanging on to. The lightning stated to fry the girl's bleach blond hair before the lightning just stopped. "What happened," Nami gawked as the lightning had moved itself off of the tree and floated above her in a spinning motion. "By now you should realize I'm a devil fruit user two," she smiled. "I ate a devil fruit that allows me to rotate anything I touch how fast I want it to and target them at anything I want. "I can't rotate myself to make myself fly like this one fat ugly guy I met in the new word, never really got his name, but he worked for Doflamingo, however I can make myself fly by hanging onto my boomerang or any other Item of my choice," she explained. She waved her hand sending the lightning at Nami sending Nami to her knees as she screamed from the power of her own attack. "Ahhhhhhhh," Nami screamed. "Don't you get it now, you can't beat me, because I am one of the strangest of my group," she explained. She pulled onto a string on her back pack and to blades attached to a pole came up above her head and started rotating sending her in the air. "You see why you can't win, I'm a good fighter, a good navigator, and a great Straw Hat crew member," she gloated. Nami stood up and then smiled. "What are you smiling about," she yelled. "I found my reason to hate you," Nami grinned. "Oh and what's that," she wondered.  
"If your the Navigator then I'm still suffering because of Arlong," She yelled now with a furious look on her face. "I spent my childhood working for that bastard and now another me is forced to spend her whole life doing it. I'm going to make you pay for making her life a living hell," Nami yelled. Nami charged at her and she pulled out two blades and swung them at Nami stubing her in the side of her hip and above the left shoulder. Nami kicked her from behind sending her into a tree and her copter blades tangled up in a branch causing her to spin instead and detach from her backpack. "But, my gaggles saw a heat signature," she winced on the ground before passing out. "Yea, you saw a heat ball and your goggles don't work from behind you do they," Nami pointed out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro and Arvin both slammed their swords against each other as several trees around them split in half. "Your not bad," Arvin laughed. "You seem to know what your doing," Zoro chuckled. "Now lets finish this," they both yelled before colliding their blades once more. Zoro fell back from the impact and regained his composure. "Right, I'm fighting a man whose just as strong with a heavier weapon, so I should be careful with witch hits I block," he realized. "Very good, as suspected you know every detail about a sword fight," Arvin laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Tell me, did you ever have to fight someone who did this," Arvin asked as he revealed a long scar across his chest. "Yea, Mihawk gave me one two," he said as he moved his green robe to reveal his scar. "Arvin look out," Viki screamed as a fist swung through the air at the both of them. The both of them dodged and looked to see what attacked them. "Oi Chopper, what are you doing," Zoro yelled. "Don't worry, I got this," Arvin grinned. "Death Style, Reaper Strike," he shouted as he fired a wave of energy from his sword that had a skeleton in a black cloak with horns sticking out of it's head carrying two katanas at Chopper. "Wait no," Zoro yelled as the poor savage beast got hit by the attack and fell flat on his back as blood gushed out of his front. "CHOPPER," Zoro roared.


	9. Chapter 9 Demon Zoro vs Death Arvin

**Neb: So the battle of fist mates has finally come, I would like to thank you all for your support! I will do CP9 Straw Hats next and then Dark Straw Hats as requested, If you have a universe in mind, please send a review. Zoro Vs Arvin!**

**Arvin: Your about to meet the hand of death!**

**Zoro: I can still get much stronger!**

Zoro caught the doctor as he landed down back in his Brain Point form. "Chopper, say something," Zoro yelled. Zoro looked over at Viki who had a hand over her mouth after seeing what happened. "Are you a doctor," Zoro asked? "Yes," she replied. "Then take care of him, but if you hurt him anymore than what has happened, I will personally end you," Zoro growled. "What makes you thin-," Vicky stopped when she saw his one good eye turn red and she nodded in fear. Zoro turned around to face Arvin. "You made a mistake hurting one of my Nakama," Zoro growled. "You made a mistake threatening mine," Arvin growled "When Luffy's not around, it's my job to protect them," they both yelled as they charged at each other. Both of Arvins eyes were completely black as he swung his sword at Zoro, you could see traces of smoke with every attack he makes. "Death Sword Style, Dark Terror," he shouted as he lunged his sword at Zoro repeatedly and fast enough you could see a thousand swords lunging at Zoro. One hit scraped his cheek drawing some blood and another on his side, but Zoro blocked the rest of them and swung back. "Oni Giri," Zoro growled through the sword in his mouth as he slashed across Arvin. Arvin stood up and turned to face Zoro once again. "Your lucky hits end here Roronoa," Arvin growled. "Death Blade Style, Dark Serpent," he shouted as he moved his sword in a snake like motion. "Ni Gorilla," Zoro shouted as he flexed his muscles and got in his gorilla stance. Both of their blades collided once more causing everything around them to tear away. Viki held onto Chopper still applying pressure to his wound while holding herself to a tree. "Kokujo: O Tatsumaki," Zoro grunted as he created a tornado that sucked Arvin inside. "Arvin," Viki screamed. Arvin flew out of the Tornado flying directly towards Zoro. "Rakka harikēn," Arvin yelled a a giant black storm formed around him with several grim reapers flying around it as he slammed into Zoro sending him back crashing against the ground as a giant ditch formed where he laid. Arvin panted and then grinned. "See Viki, everything is al-," Arvin began, but then turned his head to the ditch to see Zoro walking out of it again with the red glow in his eye burning brighter than ever. "You where hit by one of my most powerful attacks, how could you survive this. Zoro starred at him with hate filled eyes and the area around them went dark. "Demonic Spirit Kyuutouryuu," he began as more arms and heads started to form out of him. "What, a demon spirit," Arvin growled. "Death Blade Styled," Arvin began. "Asura," Zoro finished as nine swords had formed in each of his hands. "This is unreal," Viki shook. "Reaper Strike," Arvin shouted as he fired the same energy wave with the grim reaper that he used on Chopper. Zoro cut through that wave like it was nothing and the slashed across Arvin. "Asura Ichibugin," Zoro shouted. Arvin shook as new wounds appeared over his opened up old ones. "I don't believe it," he whispered before dropping to the ground. _"Only a demon like him... could escape the hand of death,"_ Arvin thought. His sword stabbed into the forest floor standing up crooked as Zoro took the sword out of his mouth and put them all away. "Arvin," Viki cried as she was about to move to him. "One patient at a time," Zoro yelled. She looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "If he's as strong as you all made him out to be, a wound like that shouldn't kill him," Zoro growled. "Baka, that kind of wound is fatal to a human being," she yelled. "I could see in his eyes he is no normal human being," Zoro yelled. Viki looked down at chopper and began her work, every second she argued with the man, both of their lives were at risk.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How could you beat me," Fionna yelled. "You underestimated me and overestimated yourself," Nami explained in an angry voice. "You rely on your gadgets so much, you didn't develop the six sense that I developed as a navigator, of knowing where the danger is before it gets their," Nami explained as she calmed down. "I see, so I suck as a Navigator is what your saying," she chuckled. "No, you made it all the way to the new world, but how far will you make it their if you need your eyes to Navigate," Nami replied. "I'm sorry I took your place on this crew, but I would have suffered just like you if I wasn't for Luffy finding me," she informed. "I was eleven when it started," she explained revealing a mark of a dragons foot on her back. "I was forced to be a slave under the Celestial Dragons, but one day Luffy came along when I turned eighteen and he punched one of them out, sense the very start of our journey together we have been on the run and fighting Marine fleets and CP agents for harming a celestial dragon. The Admirals had been switching up several times getting newer and stronger ones every time. What was worse was the warlords, Arvin almost died fighting Mihawk to protect Luffy, but Mihawk let him live to give him a chance to be the best swordsman their ever was," she explained. "I heard something like that happened with Zoro, except Mihawk couldn't care less about Luffy at the time," Nami jumped in. "So we've both had a rough life, what happened to your family," she asked? "Still slaves I assume, but my dream is to one day find them and rescue them," she smiled. "I wasn't going to sympathize with you for being a member of the same crew, but... after hearing that you had to put up with monsters to, changes that a little," Nami whispered. "I'll find a way to rescue you two," she promised. "I'll hit that Arlong jerk you mentioned so hard he'll be spinning all the way to Sky Islands," she shouted. "That's right, and I'll find you on whatever Slave ship or mansion I can find," Nami yelled two. They both grinned at each other until they heard screaming. "Luffy," they both said at the same time as both of the Luffy's flew by them swinging millions of punches at each other as they flung through the air.

"I'm going to win this," both Luffy's shouted!


	10. Chapter 10 Luffy Vs AU Luffy!

**Neb: Now we get to the fight between Luffy and Luffy! After this we will move to CP agent Straw Hats as requested by Shinjojin!  
**

**Also I have to explain the difference between the two. AU Luffy never got on Alvida's ship, because the current took his Barrel to a different place. Now it's easy to make another Universe thinking in those terms. If Luffy's Barrel was sent all the way to Boa Hancock's Island by a giant Stork, that would be another Universal scenario, but it will affect what happened to the crew and what will happen with the Amazons. Any ways, I do not own Onepiece at all. I created a bunch of OCs, but they are just pure nonprofit imagination! **

**Luffy: I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**

**AU Luffy: I'm going to be the Pirate King!**

"Gum Gum spear," Luffy shouted. his alternate universe self dodged that easily and then sent a kick straight to his face sending him back. The two of them glared at each other until AU Luffy grabbed hold of two trees and shot himself at Luffy like a rubber band. he slammed into Luffy and the two of them swung through the trees punching and kicking each other with armament fists. They passed by Fionna and Nami who shouted at them and they bounced off of Sanji and Henry to keep themselves up in the air to fight eachother. they were rewarded with a kick from the both of them for pulling that stunt. "Ow, Henry why," AU Luffy growled. "Sanji that hurt," Luffy shouted as they fell through the air. "Go fight somewhere else you bastards," they both yelled. Music started playing in the background of their fight, sort of a fast pace song by a violinist and a flute player. Veronica and brook were playing there music in perfect coordination with the fight basically. "Gum Gum Bazooka," Luffy yelled. "Gum Gum Bulldozer," AU Luffy shouted. They both collided hands with each other and fell back from impact. This is wonderful Nia beamed as she watched from above them (Nia from the first chapter remember!) "I wonder who I will send up next," she said as she looked at her tablet still beaming with energy. "Gum Gum Pistol," they both shouted as Armament fists hit each other in the face causing blood to shoot out of their mouths. AU Luffy spun around and slammed his foot into Luffy's side and Luffy caught it and slammed him in a tree. "Second Gear," Luffy shouted as he pumped his leg. "Second Gear," AU Luffy shouted as his body vibrated. Steam pored off of Luffy while his AU self grew eight extra arms and four extra legs. "That is so cool," Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes. The other Luffy jumped at him and grabbed on to him and through him in the air. "Gum Gum Revolver," the AU Luffy shouted as Luffy was hit by ten different arms one at a time but all hard to block and dodge. "Gum Gum Jet Gatling," Luffy shouted as his own flurry of attacks sent AU Luffy strait to the ground. "Third Gear," AU Luffy shouted as his whole body turned to fire. "Gum Gum Flame Thrower," AU Luffy shouted as he sent a wave of fire along with one of his fists straight into Luffy's stomach. Luffy fell to the ground hard as he clutched his stomach. The feeling of the burn started to kick in. Luffy blew into his hand to make a giant one and slammed his giant fist while hardened into AU Luffy sending him across the forest. Usopp and Jack both ducked when they saw him fly by and the other Luffy came by jumping after him.

Both of the Luffy's continued repeatedly punching each other one with hardened giant fists and the other with now twelve different fists that were on fire. "Ahhhhhhhhh," they both screamed as they continued hurting each other with as much force as possible. "Gum Gum Giant Gatling," Luffy yelled. "Gum Gum Fire Gatling," AU Luffy yelled. Despite all the pain AU Luffy could inflict on Luffy with his third gear, Luffy's third gear causes much stronger blows especially when hardened. AU Luffy was finished when Luffy got him with a Giant Bazooka sending him off of the Island into the water. "Luffy," Veronica screamed as she jumped in after him.

_"The Winner Straw Hat Crew may venture off of this Island now, however you will still be fighting Alternate Universe versions of yourself,"_ Nia announced as if she was talking through speakers_, "now while I set things up, have some fun dealing with an Admiral from the Universe you just fought!" _A giant ship pulled up towards the harbor that had a Harpy has the hood ornament. "Oh god, it's Monet," Arvin growled. "Hey man, are you sure you don't want my doctor to have a look at you, you were hit with one of my Hurricanes after all," Arvin asked? "No, I'll manage," Zoro grunted as some of his wound bled. A woman carrying two white Katana with a scar across her cheek and another across her chin jumped onto the island as it docked. She had green hair and wore an Admiral coat. (It's Monet the Harpy who fought Zoro except she's not a Harpy, but she still has snow powers, time lines are fragile basically.)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A man that is a part of the world government was working at his desk when a woman with a purple dress and a tablet showed up at his door. "Come in," he responded as he noticed her through the window. She walked in and smiled as she handed him a piece of paper. "Your new Cipher Pole team should consist of this group if you wish to beat Dragon," she smiled. "You know this how," he asked? "I know many things, because I've seen the same scenarios, with slight changes to each universe. "Ha, you expect me to believe you came from another universe, or the fact that their are more universes. He looked over and saw an old man, a young man, and a kid walk in and he fell to the ground. "What the hell," he shouted. "I figured you needed proof, these are you from different universe, different times, you will notice that they don't share some of your scars or you don't share some of theirs, that is because you lived a different life then them, that a single change in your past can cause a huge reaction upon your future," she explained. "Get this crew together, train them to use Rokushiki, and be sure to give the leader a nice straw hat," she finished. The woman exited the room and his other selves vanished. "Who the hell was that," he wondered. He looked at the paper with interest. "Monkey D. Luffy huh... interesting!"

**Before we get to the fight against the CP Straw Hats, I'll put up a small filler of Admiral Monett vs the Straw Hat crews of both Universes. AU Luffy has defeated and evaded many of the Admirals several times causing demotions and promotion left and right. I thought of a powerful Logi type devil fruit user and decided Monett, because she has affiliations with the Marines and if her life was a little different she may become one.**


	11. Chapter 11 Admiral Monnett Vs Straw Hats

**Neb: So AU Monnett vs Strawhats as I was requested to bring the whole lot of Straw Hats to meat with eachother! This is sort of a filler fight, but after this we will get to the CP Strawhats and then Dark Straw Hats, if you have any requests, NOW IS THE TIME TO DO THEM! Or any other time, but seriously a whole multiverse at your disposal!  
**

**Monnett: The storm shall freeze you!**

**Zoro: She looks and talks differently..  
**

**Arvin: A Demotion should be the least of your worries!**

"I'll handle her, this isn't the first Admiral I've had to kill," Arvin growled. Monet smiled at him, the smile appeared to be the only thing she had in common with Monet from Punk Hazard. "You've taken my former superiors by surprise with your Death Blade Style," she explained. "I however am aware of all of your capabilities. Snow pored around her as she charged at them pulling out her two Katanas. Zoro pulled out his three Katanas and Arvin pulled out his great sword as they all slashed at each other. " Death Rip," Arvin shouted slashing across Monnett. Monnett however easily dodged his attack and slashed across his attack. "The other Admirals tried using the fact that they were Logia types as a way to defend themselves, but I have trained myself in the sword art and had come up with my own style," she informed. "Yuki no Dan," she gloated. _"Snow Dance,"_ Zoro thought. "Sunōfurēku shuriken," she shouted as a snow storm launched at them sending thousands of cuts on them. "gnncce," they both grunted as they felt like they were getting stabbed and sliced by thousands of miniature blades. "Ow, have you ever felt something like this before," Arvin grunted. "Yea, a CP 9 agent named Kaku done something as powerful as this to me. "Jaiantosunōburēdo," she shouted as a giant wave of snow landed down severing the Island in two. "Shit," they both shouted as they got separated left and right. "Viki, have you patched up the little doc yet," Arvin shouted. "You didn't exactly leave him in healthy condition," Viki yelled with sharp teeth. "Hang in there," she pleaded as she was sowing and cleaning his cut. "She's a lot stronger in your Universe," Zoro grunted. "What the hell is she in yours, some errand girl," Arvin spat. "Not to far from that," Zoro shrugged. "I see why she didn't let her men come, she wants to sink this whole damn Island with us," he growled. "She's going to have to get through us to do that," Zoro growled. The two of them lauched waves of energy from their swords at her, but she dodged their attacks and pulled out her Katana's and fired her own waves of energy. "Tempo," a woman called out. Lightning hit Monnett from above, though it didn't do damage to her being she is a Logia type after all. "Nami look out," Zoro yelled as a wave of snow came behind her. "Copter Copter Shift," Another woman shouted as she knocked away the wave of snow. "Didm't we fight her already," Nami yelled. "Super Radical Beam," Franky yelled sending a beam of light at Monnett. "Red Beam Fire wave yo," Joe jumped in. The two beams of light cleared a giant hole in her, but she recovered instantly and then lifted her swords in the air before stabbing them in the ground. "Kikō shifuto," she shouted before the whole Island turned freezing cold. "She's more powerful than any of the Admirals we've faced," Nami yelled. "I don't know about that," Zoro responded. "Zoro," she yelled. Luffy sent a punch towards her sending her into several trees, but she recovered and disappeared in the snow. "That's more like Monnett," Zoro growled. "Jaiantosunōburēdo," Monnett's voice shouted out. "Not again," They yelled as the Island split more. A wave of fire Hit Monnett when she was sneaking up on Luffy. "Got her," Usopp grinned. "Good on you bro," Jack smiled. "My turn, Supūkīfanhausu," Jack shouted as the area around them became distorted. Monnett flew up to charge at them, but she couldn't hit anyone. "What the hell is this," she shouted. "Gum Gum Fire Gatling," AU Luffy shouted as Veronica and Him landed in the battle. Monnett was sent in the air until she caught herself in mid air. "Thanks Veronica," AU Luffy smiled. "Oh my god, your welcome," she grinned with a giant blush on her face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey sir," a Marine shouted. "What is it," another one asked? "I think I see a skeleton running on the water follower by two men jumping in midair," he replied. "What the hell are you on Cadet," the man shouted before getting kicked in the face by Sanji and having his back get snapped by Robin. "Fire Dial," Via shouted before lighting the ship on fire.

"That takes care of the Marine ship Yohoho," Brook laughed. "Now lets head back to shore, somethings happening on the island," Henry yelled. Broow was already running towards the Island and Via was swimming Robin back there. "You need help swimming," Sanji asked. "Na, my metal leg may be heavy, but I can swim fine," Henry replied before they swam back to the island.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo\

"Gum Gum Giant Pistol," Luffy yelled. "Sunōfurēku shuriken," Monnett yelled. "Ow," Luffy yelled as he felt several blades slice through his hand. "Gum Gum Torch Pistol," AU luffy shouted before slamming his fire lit fist into Monnett. "Ahh," she yelled before slamming against a tree. Zoro's eye turned red once more before slashing his sword at Monnett. Monnett blocked that strike and slashed back at him only to be punched away by AU Luffy. Luffy then kicked her in the air and Nami sent another wave of electricity through her. "I wont loose," she yelled as the snow storm got bigger. Via fell from the sky as Robin with wings let her off. "Sea Prism Impact Dial," Via shouted before slamming it into Monnett. Blood spurt from Monnett's mouth as she fell into the cracks she created on the Island. "Well that takes care of that," Via grinned. Arvin grinned back at her while Joe gave her a thumbs up. "Hey Arvin, your glowing," Via shouted. "Via, your glowing two," Joe shouted. AU Luffy gawked when he looked at Joe and all of the AU Strawhats started looking at their hands. "It appears Nia no longer has need for us," Arvin growled. "Wait, where are you guys going," Luffy asked? "She said that the Admiral was your final round from our Universe. You can go back to your ship, but this won't be the last you see of alternate universes," Arvin pointed out. "See you guys, if you are still alive in our Universe, but you won't recognize us, so..."

**The first Alternate Universe has been defeated, but the Straw Hats will fight more, so long as Nia continues to follow them.**


	12. Chapter 12 CP Straw Hats vs Straw Hats

**Neb: So the Straw Hat Crew had left the Island, but was intercepted by a woman wearing all black who was tanned and had a fake smile on her face. Coming in from the kitchen was a boy who was also wearing all black eating a chicken leg, he also had a black straw hat with a red band around it. Zoro noticed a man with green long hair dressed like Kaku in the Crows nest and a man with an Afro wearing black next to a man with a weird Elvis haircut had appeared out of the middle of nowhere. Usopp looked over and saw a man with a long nose show up also and a woman with orange hair tide in a ponytail dressed like Kalifa. Then a reindeer with a blue nose wearing black came down from the sky. The Straw Hats were standing in front of younger forms of them selves, but from Cipher Pole.  
**

**Luffy: He does not own One Piece!  
**

**CP Luffy: Review to your hearts content.**

Luffy charged instantly at his other self, but was sent back as the other Luffy poked several holes into him. "Soru," CP Luffy muttered before disappearing and reapearing in front of Luffy before punching him away with a hardened fist. "My talents with Haki and Rokushiki is unmatched," CP luffy growled. Robin starred at her other self as she smiled at her. Several hands came out of CP Robin as each hand pointed it's index finger out. "We are the CP- 3 also known as CP Straw Hats," CP Luffy shouted. _"CP- 3, they are that much stronger than CP- 9,"_ Robin thought as her eyes widened. Luffy grabbed hold of his wound and closed it up with part of his shirt. "Nia, your behind this aren't you," Luffy yelled before the Sunny came to a stop in front of a giant Platform that appeared to be a ship, but at the same time not. Zoro jumpede towards himself and slashed through the air at him. "Kami-e," CP Zoro muttered befor drifting in the air away from Zoro unharmed. CP Zoro landed on the platform when he regained his composure and grinned and flicked him off before running away. Zoro strained at that and charged after him. Sanji saw his other self jump off towards the platform as well. "Hey, get back here you bastard," Sanji yelled about to follow before Nami grabbed him. "They are trying to separate us," Nami yelled. "Wow, I really am a genious in all universes," CP Nami smiled. CP Robin laughed at that before letting out giant wings. "Demon Wings," she mumbled before they hardened and she slammed them into herself sending her up in the air. "Geppo," she muttered next before jumping in the ari after herself. CP Franky disappeared and appeared under the ship. He grabbed hold of the Sunny and flipped it onto the plat form. "You bastard, how dare you hurt Sunny," Franky yelled. His other self just grinned before swimming under the platform while Franky followed him. "Yohohoho," Brook laughed as he pulled out his sword prepared to take down his other self, but his eyes widened when he saw an old man with an Afro who looked like him and was carrying his sword. "I use to laugh like you," the man chuckled. Luffy was getting the shit kicked out of him by CP Luffy as his second gear was no match for CP Luffy's Soru. "This is bad," Usopp cried as he looked at a much more emotionless version of himself. "I know I'm negative, but I don't like to show it," Usopp whined.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro chased after his otherself until the wall next to him sliced open and a large cut hit him across the back. "Dammit, Scars from behind are dishonorable, who would dare do that to me," Zoro yelled. A woman wearing a black t-shirt with short black hair and an all to familiar face stood before him. "Tashigi," Zoro gawked. "Tashigi? No, I am Kuina of the CP 3 and member of the Straw Hats Crew. She pulled out Wado Ichimonji and grinned at him as CP Zoro grinned with her as he pulled out two swords that had black steel blades with red wooden handles. "I knew it would be a bother trying to take you on with two swords verse three, so I've added someone to our match," CP Zoro grinned. Kuina shared his demon like grin as their eyes turned red. "Prepare yourself fake Zoro," she yelled before charging...


	13. Chapter 13 Zoro vs CP Zoro and CP Kuina

**Neb: So I've started with Robin first last time and Zoro before Luffy, so I'm going to switch the two, seems how Shinjojin gave me alot to research about CP Robin! I'm obviously going to make her my own CP Robin, but it's good to study all of the Techniques he/she has come up with.  
**

**Luffy: He does not own One Piece**

**CP Luffy: You may review to your hearts content...**

Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing, or seeing, or fighting, he is fighting a two year younger version of himself and a much older Kuina, but they are putting up more than a challenge to him, even after Mihawk's training. "Soru," they both muttered before disappearing and reappearing in front and behind Zoro. Blocked Kuina with the sword in his mouth and CP Zoro was blocked by his other two katanas as he held them behind himself. "He knows Kenbunshoku," Kuina spat. "Hey don't speak ill towards him... he's me after all," CP Zoro muttered. "Of course, sorry Zoro, but I don't believe this faker is you at all," she smiled. "Where did all of those cuts come from anyway," CP Zoro asked? "Mihawk," Zoro grumbled. The two of them grinned at that. "Is their something you want to say," Zoro growled. "We beat Hawk Eye Mihawk," CP Zoro announced. "What," Zoro yelled! "The two of us became the greatest pair of swordsmen the world has ever known," CP Zoro shrugged. "What the hell man, she was your goal," Zoro yelled. "Oh come on, we stopped fighting each other when the world government came knocking on our door," CP Zoro yelled back. "Through all the merciless training we have been through we only had each other," Kuina looked down. Zoro stayed silent for a moment. "How," Zoro asked? "What do you mean how," CP Zoro asked. "How is it that the one damn fight with real swords we had is the source of your death," Zoro shouted. "You killed Kuina, you bastard," CP Zoro yelled as he charged at Zoro. Zoro was fighting him the same way he fought Kaku, by blocking each attack given and finding an opening to exploit. "Ni Gorilla," Zoro growled as his muscles grew out. CP Zoro's muscles grew out also and the two of them begun hacking away at each other. "You've got scales coming out of you, are you a devil fruit user," Zoro asked? "An artificial devil fruit user," CP Zoro replied. "Kuina and I saved Vegapunk from Ceaser Clown and he gave us Dragon Devil Fruits." "Now now Zoro, don't give away all of our techniques and abilities," Kuina laughed. The both jumped next to eachother back to back. "Three sword style, devils tornado," they both shouted as their eyes turned red and they spun with each other fast enough to create a tornado. "We know all of the six Rokushiki techniques, but we specialize in Soru," CP Zoro laughed as several cuts appeared on him as he fell to the ground. "You can't beat our combination," kuina yelled as she jumped on CP Zoro's shoulders. "Three Fang Viper," they both shouted as Zoro slashed his swords upward and Kuina swung her sword downward mimicking a snake closing it's jaw. Zoro blocked all three swords as they came and struggled to force his opponents back. "How does that not hurt his teeth anyway," Kuina asked. "Don't know, but it's me, so I believe it," CP Zoro replied. Zoro grunted at trying to ply his opponents apart from one another, but their training has payed off over the years, even if they didn't swear to each other that one of them would become the best, they certainly were the best when fighting side by side. UI-Tora Gari," Zoro growled through his blade sending his opponents back. "He can match the strength of a dragon, impressive," CP Zoro complimented. "Stop familiarizing yourself with the enemy," Kuina growled. "Calm down Kuina, he's me, so I'm already familiar with him," CP Zoro went on. "I am a little out of character in your Universe," Zoro mumbled. CP Zoro put his swords away and doubled in size growing a tail, wings, sharp teeth, and large black scales growing out of him. "Human Dark Dragon Form," CP Zoro yelled. A cold wind poured around Kuina as she grew taller and blue and white scales formed out of her, her teeth grew larger and a tail grew out of her as well. "Human Ice Dragon Form," Kuina yelled. The both of them charged at Zoro now more than a match for him, especially when they coordinate their attacks together. "Side ways Three Fang Viper," They both yelled as they flipped and locked their legs together and sung at Zoro from his left and right like a tilted version of their last attack. Zoro fell back as he blocked it and slammed hard against a steel wall. "Geppo," they both yelled as they jumped in the air until they reached the Ceiling. They loocked their legs once more and began to fall towards Zoro. "Falling Three Fang Viper Strike," they both yelled as they stabbed all three of their swords straight into Zoro. Zoro coughed blood as one of the swords had stabbed into his torso and the other two in his shoulders. Zoro's eyes trailed down to his feet as he saw Ice formed on them keeping him in place. "Sorry we went nothing but Viper on you, but you got to admit, great combination attacks," CP Zoro laughed. Kuina Laughed as well at the man and his misery. Zoro grunted before his eye turned red. "Your not my Kuina, your not me, you two are just two people in the way of me completing my promise to her," Zoro growled. A wave of energy shot from Zoro sending the two of them back. "I fought a dragon, before, it was exhillerating at first, but the damn thing went down to easily," Zoro grinned. The two of them growled as their eyes turned red once again. "60 % dragon form," Kuina growled as her hands turned to claws. CP Zoro repeated the process and they both flailed their claws at Zoro using Ranyaku at him. "Icy Darkness they yelled as their two attacks combined together into an icy blue and Black wave of energy that severed the room in half straight down the middle. Zoro held his swords out and formed six arms and three heads. "Kyutoryu," Zoro growled as the slicing energy did nothing to him. "What the hell is he doing," CP Zoro growled. Kuina held her sword in front of herself as she shifted back to half human. "Prepare yourself Zoro," Kuina yelled. "Final Judgement, Dragon Slayer," Zoro yelled as he spun aroung faster than ever and disappeared out of thin air. "Did he use Soru," CP Zoro grunted before falling to the Ground as nine-hundred cuts appeared on him. CP Zoro's eyes turned from red to blank from the blood loss and he flopped on the ground as he fell. "Z- Zoro," Kuina screamed. She stared Kicking at the air sending slicing waves everywhere. "AHo are you to be my Judge, your a pirate and I am an agent of justice," she yelled Before calling to the ground as several cuts appeared on her as well. Zoro reappeared before Kuina shut her eyes and passed out. "Don't get up, I'll let myself out," Zoro grunted as some blood fell out of him from the damge they have done to him, plus over doing it with his new move.

**Neb: That conclude Zoro's battle, he learned a knew move from it as he always does when in trouble and called it Final Judgement, Dragon Slayer. A powerful technique that combines his inhumane speed with the nine sword style he learned while fighting Kaku, Kyutoryu! Who will fight next, put a request in. You want a Universe to happen put a request in! Stay tuned for the next Chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 Nami Vs CP Nami!

**Neb: And now for the next battle!  
**

**Rosestar: Nami's battle!  
**

**Shinjojin: Nami or Usopp, also I'm a guy.**

**Neb: Was totally going to do that one! Nami vs CP Nami. Nami has always been cunning with her work as a navigator and as a thief, but what happens if that Cunning is put to use for the World Government. CP Nami will show you!  
**

**Nami: She looks like me two years back!**

**CP Nami: *Face palms* I'm going to hate the future!**

Nami and CP Nami both glared at each other with Sanji and CP Sanji standing with them. "This is going to be easy, Sanji Kill them please," CP Nami giggled. "Sure thing Namiswan," CP Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes. "Happy Punch," Nami shouted as she pulled her shirt down in front of him causing him to fly away with blood from his nose being used as a rocket boost. "Sanji! what the hell, don't use my body for that," CP Nami pouted. "Sorry, but Pirates and Government agents have different moral codes," Nami laughed. CP Nami growled and then pulled her shirt down. "CP Happy Punch," she shouted sending the other Sanji away the same way. "What the hell, where are your morals," Nami yelled. "I was raised by Bellemere two," she yawned. "Wait, if my boobs become as big as yours, will that hinder me from completing my job," CP Nami gawked. "No, Kalifa made it work," Nami assured. "Oh thank god," CP Nami sighed. "Anyways, in the name of Justice all pirates shall be executed here on this platform," she shouted. Nami pulled out her Clima- Tact and CP Nami pulled out two short black steel rods. "So you have a weapon to," Nami deduced. "Yea, want to see what it does," she shouted as she pressed them against each other and fired a bolt of lightning at Nami. Nami jumped to the side dodging that attack and fired a giant wind storm at CP Nami. "Swing Arm," Nami yelled after knocking CP Nami off her feet. A wave of electricity hit CP Nami sending her back. She grinned as she pulled held up her two rods that absorbed the attack. She slammed them on the ground releasing in into the ground. "Going to have tp try something different hun," CP Nami giggled as she grabbed her lower eyelid with her index finger pulled it down and stuck her tong out. "Knock that off," Nami growled with sharp teeth. "I can't help but make fun of you, you knew I specialized in electrical attacks and yet you decided to use your own," CP Nami laughed. Nami gritted her teeth as her face turned red with anger. "Nami tied her weapon with wind knots and released a heat ball and a cool ball. "Cyclone Burst," she yelled as a tornado formed sending CP Nami in the air. Nami allowed herself to be taken by the Cyclone and swung a punch at the now defenseless CP Nami. "Tekkai," CP Nami yelled as her body hardened preventing any physical harm from coming to her. "Storm Blade Tempo," CP Nami yelled as she created a blue lightning sword out of her rod that she swung at Nami. Nami fell back as her Cyclone vanished and took a severe amount of electrical damage. CP Nami jumped back to the ground using her Geppo. "Soru," she yelled as she charged at Nami in full speed. Electricity swarmed around the CP agent as she slammed a foot into Nami's Stomach. Nami spat out as she fell back with her skin frying from that attack. "Electric Stomp," CP Nami yelled. Nami shook on the ground as the electricity left her body. "Here is the difference between me and the others," she began. "They trained in Rokushiki like me, but I always had a thing for electricity," she grinned. Nami swung her staff upward sending another electric strike at Nami who dodged the attack. "Please, like that will work," CP Nami laughed. "Shigan," she yelled before poking a hole in Nami. "Inner Fry," she shouted as electricity zapped through Nami's body. She smiled when Nami no longer was moving and turned around. "If you don't mind, I'll go command your Sanji to kill himself, that is all it'll take right," she grinned. Nami began to stand up even with her insides fried. "Hey where are you going," Nami growled. "Without these," she yelled holding the two rods. "What the hell, no," she screamed. "Soru," she yelled before appearing in front of Nami. She slapped across Nami's face but her hand went straight through Nami's face. "What the," she yelled as she felt a little rush of electricity run through her hand. Several Nami's were standing around her grinning and sticking their tongs out at her. "Mirage Electric Mine Field," Nami yelled as all of the Nami's blew up into a storm of electricity that hit her from all sides. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," CP Nami screamed as her body fried like Nami's did. "I don't believe it," CP Nami grumbled as she fell to the ground and passed out. Two seconds later Nami did the same thing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuina pulled herself with all of her strength towards CP Zoro and leaned her head on his chest. "Zoro," she whispered. "Please stay with me, he cut me less thinking it was a mercy, but you were the only thing keeping me sane while training here," she went on. "Find your inner strength, so we may push forward like always." Kuina coughed before passing out again. Zoro watched from the distance as he found himself back in the room he left earlier. Zoro sighed as he thought of a universe where Kuina would be still alive. "You've changed a lot Kuina," Zoro mumbled before walking through the exit for the fourth time in a row.

**Nami had barely scraped through it alive as several lethal electric attacks had hit her in this fight. She was put through a lot in her adventures and seen her fellow Nakama push forward despite the odds being stacked against them. Anyway Like Zoro Nami had to learn a new trick to push forward. The Mirage Electric Mine Field, a technique where all of her Mirages are dosed with some powerful electricity. Hitting one of them will set off a chain reaction forming a net like shock wave through the opponent, this move has little options for escaping, you would have to be a fast digger or made of rubber in order to prevent getting hurt by this attack.**


	15. Chapter 15 Usopp VS CP Usopp

**Neb: I suppose it is about time for Usopp's battle vs his CP self.  
**

**Usopp: Wow whose that devilishly handsome guy.**

**CP Usopp: True, very True.**

"Nose Gun," CP Usopp yelled before drilling a hole in Usopp's right shoulder with his nose. "Ow, why," Usopp yelled. "Soru," CP Usopp yelled. "One thousand nose strikes," he shouted before bobbing his head fast enouph to tear several holes into Usopp. Usopp fell to the ground from the inconvenient attack. Usopp grabbed hold of his sling shot and fired at him, but he used Soru to get away. "Why can't I hit this guy," Usopp yelled. He turned his head to the right and Saw Chopper fighting a reindeer with a blue nose that looked like it was on steroids. Usopp rolled away as a kick slammed down next to him. His senses have become keen sense the two year time skip. Usopp pulls out his Kuro Kabuto and fired several plants at CP Usopp. "Midori Boshi Devil," Usopp yelled before several fly traps appeared and latched onto CP Usopp. "Rangyaku," CP Usopp yelled before slicing all of the plants with his feet. "It's hopeless to win," CP Usopp growled before spinning his body really fast. "Rangyaku Top Top Terror," CP Usopp yelled before several objects around them started splitting. Usopp had several cuts form on him as he tried to dodge enough of the slices to live this. "Top Top Soru," CP Usopp yelled as he disappeared and reappeared infront of Usopp and kicked him repeatedly in the gut while spinning sideways. Usopp fell to the ground again and then rolled when another kick came at him and slammed right next to him. "Shit," Usopp yelled as the steel from the ship dented right next to him. "Are you a devil fruit user," Usopp shrieked as he rolled away from his opponent. "Yep, Luffy was nice enough to give me a Devil Fruit he collected on one of his missions with Zoro and Kuina, I ate the Top Top Fruit whitch allows me to spin at whatever speed and I never get sick," CP Usopp boasted as he grabbed Usopp by the Collar and Spun around while holding on to him. "Tornado of Shigan," he yelled as several holes blasted through Usopp again. "Calm down Usopp, this isn't your first time dealing with a CP agent," Usopp panted as he hid behind a wall. CP Usopp mistaken a Clone he created out of a mimic plant he found on the Island he was trapped on in his two year time skip. "Secret Attack, Clone Of thorns," Usopp whispered. The clone he originally intended for it to hurt whoever tried to beat up on him with tiny well hidden thorns on it's body, but CP Usopp was tearing away the thing with his Shigan. "Wait this is a fake," CP Usopp realized. "Your a clever one, but I'm not a bad shot myself," he shouted as he pulled out a pistol and fired it through the wall burrowing into Usopp's leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Usopp screamed as he fell to the ground. "I crafted a bullet that could tare through a steel wall, I call it Usopp's Shigan Bullet," he gloated. "I call this return fire," Usopp shouted as he lifted his Kuro Kabuto. "Midori Boshi, Impact Wolf," Usopp yelled. "Pathetic," CP Usopp yelled as he kicked it away with Rankyaku. "What's the point in being a pirate, chasing after a dad whose abandoned us," CP Usopp growled. "I want to be a brave warrior of the seas," Usopp yelled. "I'm doing that to, but I didn't have to become some low life like dad was," CP Usopp yelled. "You take that back," Usopp yelled. "When was the last time we've seen him, CP agents adopted me when they came to my Island and showed me what real parents are like, not someone who leaves their son and dieing mother," CP Usopp yelled. "He didn't know mom was dieing," Usopp cried. "He is a jerk who left us and you should hate him for it," CP Usopp shouted as he appeared behind Usopp and kicked him into another wall. "Soru, Shigan," CP Usopp began. "Wind Snipe," he shouted as another hole blasted through Usopp. Usopp grabbed hold of himself to stop the bleeding. "Got the real one huh," CP Usopp grinned. "It was a nice trick, but y-" CP Usopp was blasted away with a thousand rocks. "Grow Up," Usopp yelled as his Kuro Kabuto had a maneater plant sticking it's head out and it began chewing the ground. "That was a clone two," CP Usopp grumbled. The Maneater plant bit into the ground and he fired several shards out of it's mouth at him. "Soru," Usopp yelled as he dodged the attack, but Usopp fired another round at his opponent at where he appeared from. "I devised this plan from fighting Creepy Jack, I learned how to fool the opponent and created the perfect clone with my plant knowledge," Usopp gloated. CP Usopp growled as he tried to stand back up. "Grow Up More," he shouted. "You should have made your floor out of the same material as your walls," he shouted as the Man Eater Planet bit into a hole that CP Usopp tore through with the wall. "Steel Rain Spit," he shouted as the plant spat out several steel balls out of it's mouth at him causing CP Usopp's body to give and collapse. "That was easy," Usopp gloated.

**"CP Usopp never had a two year time skip and hasn't spent his whole life lying to everyone, so it was only natural that all of the surprises would go to Usopp! The new moves I made in this were Steel Rain Spit and the secret attack, Clone Of Thorns. CP Usopp had his own special sniping skills as well being able to use the wind to perfect his Shigan, but in the end, that means nothing to Ketchup Star and a plant clone of yourself.**


	16. Chapter 16 Franky Vs CP Franky

**Neb: I do not own One Piece and I'm going ahead with Franky Vs CP Franky sense no requests were made  
**

**Franky: Super! *does pose***

**CP Franky: Super! *does pose***

Franky made his way to the lower deck and began searching for his CP self. "Come on out, you hurt Sunny and now your going to pay," he growled. Lights flashed from the area around him and music started to play. "Ow, if you want to take me on, you'll have to get through my brothers first ow," CP Franky shouted as he twirled and danced. Several men in suits ran at Franky with swords and rifles. "Radical Beam," Franky yelled before wiping them out in one shot. "Your a Pasifista, no way," CP Franky laughed. "You still havent apologized for hurting my ship," Franky yelled. "Your pretty stubborn, I mean, it's just a ship right," CP Franky pointed out. "The Sunny is my ship you bastard, I am responsible as the shipwright to take care of the ship, that's my job," Franky explained. "Yea, well all I have to do is kill you then I can get down and funky," CP Franky shouted as he spun around again with two blond women in grey suits and then the three of them landed in the classic Franky position. "SUPER," CP Franky shouted. "You are two years behind on upgrades, as a matter of fact, your not even a robot," Franky pointed out. "True, I'm no tin man like you, however that happened, but I am more than capable of winning," he said before throwing off a black jacket he was wearing revealing hulking muscles underneath. He twirled around once more with them and they did the pose again. "Super," he shouted. "Noki, Loki," he spoke up. "Show him the big gun," he asked. They both grabbed hold of a cannon that was bigger than Cannon Franky after his two year time skip. The three of them pointed it at him and fired a giant beam at him with it. He jumped to the right dodging it using a speed boost with some wheels and a rocket he built in himself. "What the hell is that," Franky shouted. "A really powerful beam cannon, one of many weapons this platform has to tear the world down," CP Franky explained. "This Plat Form is as big as the third biggest Island in the world, it moves at a slow speed, but has weapons powerful enough to sink an Island if we want it to," he went on. "It was given the name Maros War God, because of it's destructive power and my superiors told me that I created a ship that could probably match Pluton if we knew what it was," CP Franky finished. "That is pretty Super Cool, but it's a shame this ship won't survive Luffy," Franky laughed. "How dare you say that," Noki shouted. "Luffy has been living on this ship for five years now," Loki added. "That was one Luffy, think of what two would do to this thing," Franky shot back. The three of them stood in fear when they realized he was right. Luffy was Going to sink this ship with the help of himself. "Maybe their Luffy isn't as strong," Loki suggested. "We're doomed," Noki whined. CP Franky gritted his teeth with anger. He hated it when the moral left his part of the crew. "Noki, Loki, we'll kill him and get to Luffy," Franky decided. Noki and Loki both spun around and then formed into two cannons, they then combined themselves onto CP Franky. "General Franky, Power Armor," CP Franky shouted. "You have a general Franky two," Franky shouted. "It's Super awesome isn't it, I may not be a cyborg like you, but Noki and Loki are, they can combined into heavy Armor with two cannons that only Zoro and I can use do to their weight," CP Franky laughed. "Why would you turn your subordinates into cyborgs," Franky shouted. "Because I felt like it, it's not like I harmed them in anyway, I made them strong, and to pay me back as their Aniki, they make me strong," CP Franky laughed. "Super Double Beam Shot," he shouted as he fired two beams at Franky. "Radical Beam," Franky shouted as he canceled the attack. "Soru," CP Franky shouted before disappearing. "Geppo," he added as he jumped in the air. The two cyborg girls turned into giant fists as he appeared in the air. "Super Spiral Strong Right," he shouted as he fell towards Franky. Franky was buried in the ground by this attack and he gritted his teeth as his stomach dented. "Franky Grabbed hold of CP Franky and held him in place. "What are you doing, Loki, Noki release me now," CP Franky shouted. "Radical... Vent," he shouted as steam blew out of his gut at CP Franky. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Franky screamed as he heated up in the armor. "Eject now, eject now," he repeated. "What is this," he shouted as he saw his weapons stuck to himself. "This is a chemical gas that hardens objects like steal when it comes in contact with them," Franky shouted. Franky's Arms were hardened as well and so was the giant gap in his chest that formed from releasing the gas. "I developed this on the way over hear, thinking about smily, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt flesh beings with it encase if my Nakama are with me," Franky laughed. "Bastard," CP Franky yelled. "Strong Right," Franky shouted as he slammed his fist into CP Franky's stomach sending him on the ground passed out with his two subordinates still latched on him. "Franky," they both yelled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usopp starred at the hulking Reindeer as he charged at Chopper with his giant Antlers. Chopper went Antler Point to defend, but the Deer wasn't a devil fruit eater like Chopper, he was a deer on steroids. "Chopper be careful," Usopp yelled as he pulled out his sling shot. The deer used Soru and appeared behind Usopp then plunged it's antler into his back using Shigan with its antlers. "Usopp," Chopper screamed.


	17. Chapter 17 Chopper Vs Blue Nose

**Neb: Chopper Vs Blue Nose the pet of CP Straw Hats, I do not own One Piece!  
**

**Blue Nose (CP Chopper): Grrrrrrrrrr**

**Chopper: What did they do to me?!**

"Kung-Fu point," Chopper yelled as he sent a jump kick at the beast. Blue Nose jumped in the air and started moving it's four muscular legs in slicing motions. Chopper jumped to the right dodging his flurry of Rankyaku then he went Jump Point to slam into him. "Antler Point," Copper yelled as his Antlers got bigger. Blue Nose used Geppo to get up in the air and then he lowered his own great antlers down towards Chopper. The two of them Collided sending them both back. "He's strong, for a deer with no devil fruit powers," Chopper grunted. Te deer use Soru again and then used Shigon with it's hooves this time managing to send Chopper to his knees. Chopper went Kung-Fu point again and sent a flurry of kicks at the beast, but Blue Nose only shrugged it off.

Chopper can Understand Animals

"Your pretty tough," Blue Nose laughed. "Your not so bad yourself, what did they do to you," Chopper asked? "Took me away from the Icy hell with my pack who abandoned me," Blue Nose explained. "I was treated like an outcast over there, because of my nose, hunters wanted to shoot me, for being rare annd my pack called me a burden and a freak," Blue Nose sighed. "Here I don't have to hate my nose anymore, Luffy thinks it makes me better than the other Reindeer who all look the same and are boring," he laughed. "I was taught Rokushiki by the CP agents and I'm pretty damn good at it thnks to the tests they ran on me." "Don't you see your an experiment," Chopper yelled. "That's what I thought at first, but then I was put on a team full of random people you would think would be the Governments last choices for recruiting," Blue Nose replied. "So someone put the whole Straw Hat crew together on purpose, I wonder if it was theat Nia lady," Chopper wondered. "Enough of this, talk is cheap and time is money," Blue Nose growled. "Your mixing a few metaphors up with one another, and I don't think you know what they mean either," Chopper went on. "Soru, Geppo," Blue Nose yelled as he charged at Chopper in air combining two of his techniques. "Antorāgan," he shouted before poking several holes into Chopper with his Antlers. Chopper cried out in pain as he dug his way in. "Antorāgan or Antler Gun is my special CP power, geniuses like Nami and Robin would have a tone of their own unique powers, but I fair well with my own technique," he explained. "Antorāgan Toss," he yelled as he tossed Chopper around with his Antlers still pushed in his body. "Heavy Boost," Chopper yelled as he grabbed hold of his AU self and swung him off of himself. Chopper turned to his jump point and jumped high in the air. Then he spun as fast as he could while flying towards the ground. "Guard Point," he shouted as he bounced towards Blue Nose as Blue Nose dodged the sky dive. "Antler Point," he yelled as he stabbed him from underneath. "You forgot one smart member of the crew, but then again, you never learned how to be a doctor have you," Chopper yelled. Blue Nose coughed up blood as he was stabbed at such a weak point. "Under the belly, who would have guessed. "I call it... Super Chopper Bounce Gun," Chopper gloated. "You made that up right now," Blue Nose yelled. Blue Nose forced himself back up and sent for slices with his hooves at Chopper. "Four Legged Rankyaku," Blue Nose yelled as giant slice waves came at Chopper. "Jump Point," Chopper yelled as he jumped in the air. "Deffence Point," he shouted as he landed towards the ground again causing another bounce to occur. "Heavy Point," he shouted as he spun in the air at his Heavy Point. He slammed into Blue Nose and swung several attacks at his under belly. Blue Nose collapsed after ten solid hits to his already damaged under belly, the pain had become to much even for a beast like Blue Nose.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Brook, Robin, I'm counting on you two, seems how the others aren't picking up," CP Franky yelled as he laid on the ground talking through a transponder Snail. "Hey, sorry I'm late to the party," CP Sanji spoke up as he picked up his transponder snail. "What happened," CP Robin asked? "I saw Nami naked," he replied... "Lucky bastard," CP Brook groaned. "Enough, I don't want my ship sunken from two over powered morons, do you understand me," CP Franky yelled. "Understood," the four of them replied before hanging up...


	18. Chapter 18 Sanji Vs CP Sanji

**Neb: Sorry for the long wait, Spirits of the Ocean Fanfic is at Skypiea now!  
I do not Own Onepiece and we will now go Sanji vs CP Sanji! Who will win and who is the true master of kicks!  
**

**Sanji: I'll turn you in a stir fry!**

**CP Sanji: Your no match for me!**

Sanji recovered from his... incident and got to his feet. "Marimo ran that way, but Robin- Chan is this way" Sanji remembered before walking in Robins direction. He felt cold all of a sudden as he noticed Brook fighting an old man using the same fighting style with a few different tricks. Sanji thought about helping him, but decided Brook could handle himself, so he went on to finding Robin before a black foot hit him in the face sending him back. Sanji grunted as blood left his nose. (Not as much as before ;) ) Sanji turned his head to see himself dressed like that wolf guy he met while rescuing Robin. "So your the CP me," he grunted. "Yep," was his replie before he blew out smoke from his cigarette. The two of them sent a flurry of kicks at one another sending each other back. "This is like fighting that steel foot guy, we're evenly matched," Sanji pointed out. "Not quite," CP Sanji grinned. "Rankyaku, Hidden Storm," he shouted before several cuts formed on Sanji causing him to collapse to his knees. CP Sanji kicked Sanji in the face when he had the opportunity and then swung several more kicks at Sanji as he was flying away. "Rankyaku, Hidden Storm Part Two," he shouted before the cuts on Sanji became deeper and he slammed into the wall. Sanji coughed up blood from his mouth as large cuts formed on his chest wrecking hid shirt. "You bastard," Sanji coughed. "I can't help it, I'm superior," CP Sanji laughed. "Wait till it gets to part five, then your screwed, course not many people make it that far, but I would expect myself to," he grinned. Sanji forced himself back up to his feet despite all of the pain surging through his body. *Cough* I won't let you *Cough, cough* beat me that easily," Sanji growled. "You can barely stand already, prehaps I expected to much, or perhaps you expected to little," CP Sanji grinned. Sanji spun around as fast as he could to create his best power. "Diable Jambe," Sanji growled through his teeth as he cleched them together. "Rankyaku Hidden Storm... Part Three," CP Sanji muttered. Sanji fell back as his cuts got deeper again and new ones formed. "Ahhhhhhhh," Sanji cried out in pain. _"I didn't even see his attack this time, and my Haki should allow me to do that," _Sanji growled.

"Sorry... well me, but from here on out my Hidden Storm will acually be hidden. Nothing you can do will stop this attack, it is literally invisible," CP Sanji informed. Sanji kept watch on his opponents feet in order to detect the slightest movement. Sanji decided now was a good time to charge. "Flambage Shot," he yelled before swinging his kick into CP Sanji's side. "Tekai," CP Sanji muttered as he stood still and took the hit. Sanji felt his leg snap as he collided with his opponent. The heat on his leg vanished as he fell to the ground and grabbed it. "What the hell," he shouted. CP Sanji grinned as he grabbed a cigarette, I have no doubt that your one of the strongest crew members of your team, but sadly the match up was unfair, I've trained daily to improve my Hidden Storm Style and I raised my endurance when practicing Tekkai," he explained. "Rankyaku, Hidden Storm, Part Four," he muttered before Sanji flew off and slammed into another wall. He hit the steel wall hard, denting it and several slices cut through it as he landed. Sanji fell face forward as blood oozed it's way out of his body. CP Sanji shook his head before turning around. "Shame, you were a good challenge to," he sighed. CP Sanji was about to turn around, but noticed Sanji standing back up. He grinned as he knew he got his chance to go part five for his Hidden Storm. Sanji however was no longer standing on the ground but levitating in the air as both of his legs were on fire. "What the hell," CP Sanji spoke up before receiving a kick to the head. _"When did he get here,"_ CP Sanji thought. Sanji's whole body was on fire now as he released his bad memories of the two year time skip in his brain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Sanji roared with anger as his good foot was slammed into CP Sanji. "Diable Jambe, Super Nova Shot," he shouted before sending CP Sanji crashing through hundreds of walls pointing Zoro in the direction of where he should have been headed. "Guess I'll head this way," Zoro decided before walking through the broken steel walls.

**Sanji was matched up with an incredibly deadly opponent, but when he starts thinking about his two year time skip the grill is turned up all the way to char his opponent. I doubt CP Sanji will be getting a girl friend after having that kind of attack hit him in the face. So we are now left with Brook, Robin, and Luffy! Honestly, I've had so much fun writting these, so I would like to thank Shinjojin for requesting this!**


	19. Chapter 19 Brook VS CP Brook

**Neb: Brook Vs CP Brook! Who will win!  
**

**Brook: Yohohoho**

**CP Brook: I remember when I use to laugh like that *Cough, Cough, COUGh***

Brook noticed Sanji collapsing to the ground after so much blood loss and ran to him. "Don't worry Sanji, Chopper will get to you in a second," Brook promised. He jumped to his right dodging an old man's cane sword as it flew towards him. The man closed his sword causing Brook to fall to the ground. "So your me, if I ate a devil fruit," CP Brook croaked. "Yes, I am ninety years old," Brook replied. "I'm eighty eight, but I'll catch up to you eventually," CP Brook coughed. "You are verry sick and old, why do you fight for the World Government," Brook asked. CP Brook looked up in the sky and sighed. "I didn't join the same way as the others, I was but a young man when the Government killed my captain, my nakama, Laboon, and tortured me until I followed project Straw Hats. "For some reason they were confident that we would possess the power to defeat the Dragon, but I am an old man, and their were several people in my crew who were just as strong as me if not stronger, so why pick me, I didn't know until now," he went on. "I was forced to serve them my whole life just to fight you, not the Dragon, it was all part of that twisted Universe Jumper's game," he growled. CP Brook grabbed his sword and swung at Brook who dodged it easily. "Please don't fight me, your to old and fragile," Brook pleaded. "I am not spry anymore, your right, but for many years of my life, I had been stuck babysitting these brats," he shouted. They stuck me in a pit and pulled me out when the children have turned to the right age to join them, then they forced me to endure the same training with them, despite how old and tired I was, and they made me look after the most selfish captain I have ever met," he shouted. *Cough, cough* I only wanted to see my whale one last time, why couldn't i do that," he cried. Brook was in tears also, he knows the feeling of loosing his crew, being stuck in one place, and being the oldest member of his crew, but he didn't hate Luffy or any of the Straw Hat's for that matter. "Soru," he shouted before moving at brook. "Ten Strike Minor," he shouted before ten cuts came across Brook. "Melony of the Ages," he shouted next before jumping in the air and twirling at Brook before lunging his sword through Brook's rib cage. _"Well, at least I still name my moves after music, but he's troubled unlike the rest of the CP Straw Hats who seemed arrogant and spry when they came aboard our ship," B_rook realized. "Rankyaku, Two Step Cannon," he shouted before moving two steps and to giant waves of energy moved at Brook. brook dodged it thanks to his unnatural speed, but that wasn't going to stop his alive self. "Tribal Folk Song," he shouted before sending a red energy wave out of his sword sending Brook against a wall. "Finally, it's over," the man groaned as he sheathed his sword. A giant gap formed in the steel wall as he closed his sword together. "Tribal Key," he growled as it closed all the way. Brook fell to his knees, never feeling an attack so powerful before. He's fought many fighters who have weird powers, but CP Brook makes up for his agile look with strong attacks he has learned over the long years of being trapped. "Forgive me," Brook whispered as he stood back to his feet. He drew his sword again and sighed as a cold aura came around himself. "Rest in Piece my unfortunate self," he prayed. CP Brook grinned as he now knew his fate. He looked at his sword, the weapon he has had for a very long time, that has never been taken from him. "Finish this, Brook," he smiled. Tears moved down Brooks eyes as he swung a wave of Ice at his opponent sending him to the ground.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin was hiding this entire time. To be honest, she feared Cipher Pole, but she fears it even more now that her Nakama are a part of it. "Oi Robin," Zoro called out as he walked over to Robin. "Zoro, I'm so glad to see you," Robin smiled. "You're hurt pretty basly what happened," she asked? ... "I had a rn in with an old friend and myself, it wasn't pretty, but that's life," Zoro yawned. Robin smiled again, but then her eyes went wide with fear. "Zoro look out," she yelled as several hands formed on his back and repeatedly poked holes in him with Shigan until he collapsed to the ground. "Zoro," she yelled. Zoro coughed up blood as his one good eye closed.


	20. Chapter 20 Robin Vs CP Robin!

**Neb: Now we come to Robin Vs CP Robin, I'm excited, your excited, and Shinjojin is really excited, he's been giving me info sense I first started this fanfic! I'd like to thank him once more and say I do not own One Piece!  
**

**Robin: You startled me. :)**

**CP Robin: I'm good at that. :)**

Robin couldn't believe what she just saw, her other self took Zoro down like he was nothing. Robin created several eyes and ears all over the area to spot her opponent. She jumped to the right as a flower petal flew by. "Aw, that's sad, I can't get you as quickly as I got your friend huh," CP Robin began. She was well hidden like any assassin would be. "My Zoro had a lot of heart, but was behind on the timeline a little bit to beat yours, Kuina should have even the odds like he predicted, but your Zoro was full of surprises, Franky has his side kicks, but a true agent needs to rely on themselves more than others to fight, Brook was untrustworthy sense the very start, I know we dug him out of a hole, but I can't believe he would allow himself to die so easily, Blue Nose was always a nice pet despite all of the steroids they gave him, I'll miss his company, Nami was very intelligent and creative, she might even be as deadly as me, but tying with your opponent is a good way to et kicked out of Cipher Pole, and we go to Sanji, his weakness was obvious wasn't it, he loves a woman and he relies to much on a five part kill, I only need one part to kill an opponent." "Show yourself, why are you just talking to me about it," Robin yelled. "How often do you get to talk to yourself, and not be considered a loon." CP Robin pointed out. She had a very valid point on that one. Robin moved away from where she was hiding and moved down towards where the Sunny was. She could at least regroup with her friends. She used her own Hana Hana powers to role Zoro with her as she moved to the Sunny. "Where are you going, to find your doctor, not sure which one of you is the doctor really, you got the musician, the swordsman, archeologist, pet, navigator, Shipwright, cook, long nose who has no medical skills, and your captain who has the same flaw," she pointed out. "Stop walking away and lets chat, it could be fun," she smiled. "I'm not going to let my friend bleed out and die," she pointed out. "Perhaps not, but I figured as a pirate you would be ruthless," CP Robin went on. "Chopper, I need your help," Robin shouted to Brook, Franky, and Chopper who had gathered their two injured crew mates, Sanji, and Nami. CP Robin tsked as she appeared in front of them. "What are you doing, out in the open now," Robin gawked. "I allow my opponents to see the devil before killing them, but it's dangerous to have a conversation in the open," she informed. "Radical Beam," Franky shouted before firing his beam flew at Robin. "Soru," she muttered before disappearing. "She's faster than my CP self," Chopper yelled. "chopper look out," Robin shouted as three CP Robins appeared and poked holes in Chopper from all sides. "You really shouldn't have revealed your doctor," CP Robin pointed out. Brook lunged at her, but her clones vanished and eight different Robins were using some sort of advanced Soru while moving around the dock area. "Cien Fluer," Robin began before a finger stabbed in her. "Ahhhh," Robin cried out. Franky felt several Hands move around him and hold him in place. "Giant Foot Rankyaku," she shouted before slicing Franky's whole arm off. "Ahhhhhhhh," he cried out as he fell to the ground. Her hands started messing with bolts and circuitry as the moved along his body. Franky finally collapsed like Chopper leaving Brook and Robin alone to fight this ruthless killer. "I will keep an eye out, though I don't have any eyes," Brook pointed out. "Yohohohoho," Brook laughed before several hands formed around him. Robin sent a kick at one of the hands knowing that she can feel what her hands feel. "Tekai," CP Robin shouted from all sides. The arms hardened around Brooks neck. "I usually use this technique to suficate my opponents, but... Shigan," she finished before one of the hands poked a hole in Brook's forehead. Brook collapsed to the ground after this and roll/ed over. "Now to finish you," CP Robin decided before the Ship shook roughly. "I guess Luffy found his other self," she deduced. "Franky had specific instructions to stop that from happening and it looks like I failed," she sighed. "Oh well, I don't care about this ship, I only care about my mission," she decided before moving at Robin. "Veinte Fluer," Robin shouted before sprouting twenty arms to defend herself with. "Geppo," CP Robin shouted before launching herself high into the air where she was met with hundreds of arms that formed into rope. The Arms Grabbed hold of her feet and then through her towards Robin at an incredible speed. "Bowgan," CP Robin shouted before slamming herself into Robin with her finger pointed out and blood spurted out of Robin causing her to collapse on the ground. Several CP Robins had appeared all around the two of them as they prepared to kill Robin on the spot. Robin struggled as CP Robin decided to finish this with a quick Shigan to the brain, but the platform tilted to the right causing her and her clones to stumble away. "Luffy," CP Robin mutter. Robin jumped at her other self and formed several arms on her own arm as she swung several punches at her. CP Robin recovered and dodged using Soru combined with other legs kicking off of the ground. "Heki," she shouted. She was now moving at enough speed to get to a further area away from Robin to plot her next kill. Robin Made several arms come out of the ground catching CP Robin and more forcing her arms apart to keep her from using her Hana Hana powers. "Tekai," CP Robin shouted before hardening herself. CP Robin grinned as her other clones came charging at Robin. Robin vanished into petals as they came at her. "What," CP Robin shouted before two giant legs formed out of the ground. "Mille Fleur: Gigantesco Mano... Stomp," she yelled before her legs crashed down on the Platform. Luckily the Platform held up, but most of CP Robin's clones were destroyed by that attack. CP Robin Jumped high in the air again and created eyes and ears every where to spot her opponent. "Found you," she smiled before something grabbed her. She turned her head to see several hands sticking out of the bottom of one of the feet holding her tight. "No," she shouted. "Treinta Fluer," Robin shouted. "Gigantesco Mano Stomp," she yelled as the foot came crashing down to the plat form while CP Robin was stuck to the bottom. The rest of CP Robin's clones surrounded the real Robin and stabbed her with Shigan several times as they created more hands out of themselves, but Robin held on to her stance as the bottom of the foot hit the deck. "U-Ultimate P-Punishment," Robin Yelled as pain caused her to stutter. "Fly Trap Heel," she finished as the clones all vanished. Robin collapsed to the ground as she was no longer able to stand with all of those holes poked in her body. She looked over towards her friends who were all close to death as well. This may have been the worst alternate universe they could have gone up against. Ribins eyes widened when she saw wings that were surrounding CP Robin vanish. She stood up and stumbled towards Robin. "Looks like your in no condidtion to stop me," CP Robin growled. "Looks like your in no condition to hirt me," Robin replied as she was going over ways she could win this desite all of her injuries. "Sei Mei Kikan," she yelled as her body transformed into a more perfected version of Robin. Her body became taller and more physically fit, rivaling that of an amazon warrior, her Hair grew longer, and she had recovered her balance at the same time increased her douriki. "This is my most powerful form," she growled as she move closer to Robin. "Bask in it's glory, for it is the last thing you will ever see," she shouted before charging at Robin now royally pissed. Robin created several hands to steady herself as she tried her best to dodge. A kick landed in her stomach sending her flying back. CP Robin used Soru and appeared behind her then sent a flurry of kicks at her sending her rolling on the ground. CP Robin appeared in the air as her face held no emotion or remorse when she sent her final kick down towards Robin. "Cien Fluer," Robin Shouted as arms sprouted from CP Robin. "Clutch!" CP Robin's spine snapped then sending her to the ground. "I can't loose to a pirate, they killed my people," CP Robin growled as she moved forwards. "No they didn't," Robin began. "The world government did." CP Robin's eyes widened as her head hit the ground and she passed out. Robin did the same having pushed herself beyond her limit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahhhhhhhh," both of the Luffy screamed as they battled with second gear versus Soru as they repeatedly sent flurries of Gum Gum Gatling at each other.


	21. Chapter 21 Luffy Vs CP Luffy!

**Neb: It is time for the big fight between Luffy and CP Luffy!**

**Luffy: I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**

**CP Luffy: No you wont!**

Both of the Luffy's were swimming in a giant tornado as they pounded the crap out of each other. The both of their Emperor's Haki was going wild. "Second Gear," Luffy shouted. "Soru," CP Luffy shouted. "Jet Bazooka," they both screamed. They both knocked each other to separate sides of their ship. "Jet Catapult," Luffy shouted as he fired himself to the other side of the ship. Luffy swung several punches at him sending him in the air and then head butted him plummeting him to the ground. CP Luffy pumped his leg the same way Luffy did and went second gear. "Soru," CP Luffy yelled. "Rocket Jet Gatling," he shouted. Luffy was pulverized by the flurry of hits. Luffy fell to the ground and then blew into his hand. "Giant Pistol," Luffy yelled. CP Luffy dodged that attack easily. "Shigan Shotgun," CP Luffy shouted as he poked several holes in Luffy. Luffy coughed blood as he fell back. Luffy and CP Luffy both jumped high in the air as they met with fists once more. "Rocket Jet Propeller," CP Luffy yelled as his kicks started spinning faster than the speed of light at Luffy. "Rocket Jet Bazooka," CP Luffy shouted as he sent CP Luffy into the ground hard enough to tear the platform dearly in half.

CP Franky started sceaming from the place he was at as he tried to free himself from his own inventions. "This is Super not good," CP Franky cried. He was at the lowest part of the Platform, so if it starts sinking, he is in trouble.

Luffy jumped back towards CP Luffy as he held his fist down at the bottom deck. Luffy growled as he came closer to his opponent and then he let go of what he was hanging on to as his fist came crashing in his opponent. "Gum Gum Red Hawk," Luffy yelled as a wave of fire flew at CP Luffy. CP Luffy's body turned to steel as he hardened himself with Haki. "Tekai," CP Luffy yelled as he hardened himself. Red Hawk had no affect on the CP agent as he sent his own attack back at Luffy. "Rokuogan Bazooka," CP Luffy yelled as his hands slammed into Luffy sending the all to familiar impact wave he had felt from Lucci ten times more powerful. Luffy dropped like a fly as he crashed in the ground once more. Luffy stared up at CP Luffy as he stayed above the Platform jumping with Geppo. "Luffy, I'm warning you, don't do this," CP Franky yelled as he pulled and pulled at his arms.

"Gum Gum." "Luffy, please don't I beg you," Franky cried. Luffy's hands inflated and hardened as he drew them back. "Rokuogan... Island Break," Luffy yelled as he slammed his hands down on the platform sending everyone under water as CP Luffy jumped to Thouthand Sunny as he started floating again. "Sorry Franky, but my name stopped being Luffy when I became your Nakama," CP Luffy grinned. "My name is Maros," he shouted. "I am the most powerful weapon on that ship!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luffy was drowning, that was nothing knew, but what was new... Nobody was saving him! "Glug, glug," Luffy choked as he sank with everyone to the bottom of the Ocean. CP Sanji was swimming just fine as he was trying to break CP Franky free from his comrades. CP Nami was swimming two and she was rescuing CP Zoro and CP Kuina. CP Brook's body was caught on something as he sunk to the Ocean faster than the others. When CP Sanji finally got CP Franky free they started helping CP Nami swim while carrying CP Ussop, CP Zoro, and Kuina as they moved back to the top. Blue Nose had rescued both of the Robins and himself as he swam back fast using Soru. Sanji had recovered from his injuries and so has Zoro as they collected Luffy and the rest of their crew. _"Nami actually is passed out from her fight, she must have been hit harder than usual, her body is fried," _Zoro thought. CP Franky's two side kicks had sunk to the bottom of the Ocean along with several of Franky's armies. _"When I get my hands on that bastard, he's dead," _CP Franky yelled in his mind.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CP Luffy sat on the Straw Hat's ship as he waited for his crew members to swim back up. "Come on guys, swim up already," CP Luffy grumbled. CP Sanji was first one up carrying their Zoro and Usopp and CP Nami came up carrying their Kuina. "I think Franky and Blue Nose are still down their rescuing Robin and Brook," CP Nami deducted. "I see," CP Luffy responded. CP Franky swam up and tackled into CP Luffy. "What's this bull crap about you being Maros," Franky yelled. "It's simple really," CP Luffy responded not fazed by what happened. "I am the most dangerous thing in the wrld next to Pluton, Uranus, and Poseidon, CP Luffy explained. "My will never gives in and I have mastered the Rokushiki attacks to their maximum power." "But, when they told me I would be sailing a ship containing a weapon that could sink Islands, I didn't think it was you," CP Franky yelled. "Hey, if you want out I can give it to you," CP Luffy yelled. "My Grandfather has taught me the only way out for Cipher Pole members," he growled. CP Franky gulped as he stood back. "I've lost so many of my men," he shouted as tears streamed down his face. BLue Nose and CP Robin climbed aboard with Chopper as they seated. Chopper was still knocked out. "None of them were a part of the original plan, Kuina wasn't even part of the plan," CP Luffy yelled. "What the hell are you saying," CP Zoro yelled as he grabbed on to his swords. "Don't do it Zoro, your hurt," Kuina shouted as she grabbed hold of him. CP Nami just sighed at this. "What are you guys doing, agents don't show emotion," she pointed out. "What the hell do we do now anyways, where is that Nia chick," Zoro yelled.

_"Congratulations CP Straw Hats, Your crew did better than the other Alternate Universe did, but I couldn't help, but notice that your final enemy isn't down," Nia explained. _"What," CP Luffy(Calling him Maros now) yelled before a hand full of fire grabbed his shirt. "Gum Gum Flame Thrower," Luffy yelled as several more arms appeared and slammed into Maros sending a wave of fire all around him. Chopper had woken up and his eyes went wide. "Luffy, has learned the Alternate Luffy that he first fought powers," Chopper yelled. "Gum Gum Jet Giant Fire Bomb," Luffy yelled as he sent one powerful giant punch full of fire at Maros. "Tekai," Maros shouted, protecting himself from most of the damage, though his shirt burned and his skin chard a bit. The CP Straw Hats were getting ready to help Maros when they noticed the full crew of the Straw Hat's standing on the ship barely standing. "You want a second round, you got it," Sanji growled. "Finish this Luffy," Nami yelled. "Gum Gum Fire King Bazooka," he shouted as he got in his normal Bazooka stance, but his hands hardened and caught on fire. He swung with all of his might which Maros could have dodged easily, but he felt frozen in place as pain from the last attack finaly kicked in. "No," he shouted before a giant Fireball formed around Luffy's hands and he slammed it into Maros. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Luffy yelled as he put all of his energy into his attack. Maros coughed up blood as he shot away into part of the sinking platform. Maros closed his eyes as he passed out from the last attack. "Bastard," he mumbled. "I was suppose to get the last punch."


	22. Chapter 22 CP Garp vs Straw Hat Crew

**Neb: So we come to the final boss fight!  
**

**CP Garp: You insolent brats failed, you know Cipher Poles custom to failures!**

**CP Luffy: Don't hurt my crew!**

**Luffy: I won't let you win!**

The man that Nia had contacted from the world government had a boy sent to his office. "So apparently, their is going to be a revolutionist from your blood line kid," the man pointed out. "How on earth would you know that," the kid wondered. "Listen, I'm for protecting the world government, I want to be a marine some day," the kid spoke up. "That is good to hear, but I have a different job in mind," he laughed. "A different job," the boy repeated. "I want you to lead an organization of special agents and assassins that work for the government, kid, I want you to run part of Cipher Pole, in order to prevent the revolutionist to be born in this world as a rebel," the man laughed. "You don't realize how nuts you sound right now," the kid grinned. "Do you want the job or not, Monkey D. Garp," the man growled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Luffy lost, I don't believe it," CP Zoro shouted. "Well somebody save him," CP Nami yelled. "Right," CP Zoro shouted before jumping towards the water. CP Nami used soru to get in front of him and hit him on the head. "You can't swim, you idiot," CP Nami yelled. "Right, my mistake," CP Zoro realized. Blue Nose jumped in the water and swam towards CP Luffy and pulled him back to the Straw Hat's ship. "Well isn't this interesting," Nia laughed. "CP Agents taking refuge on the Straw Hat's ship. I will have you guys finally fight a higher authority to finish this off," She laughed before leaving. A new giant platform came down from the sky being held up by the air balloon squids that was used in Skypiea. "Shit, it's the boss," CP Zoro grunted. "Gramps," CP Luffy mumbled as he recovered. "Gramps," Luffy repeated before Garp wearing a black suit fell from the sky at them. "King Dragon Form," he shouted before transforming into a full sized dragon with steel scales and blades sticking out of it's body. "Rankyaku," he growled before sending giant slicing attacks towards the Sunny. Zoro, CP Zoro, and Kuina canceled that power by using their own, but Sunny got forced back at the powerful waves of energy collide. Tornadoes began to form as Garp got closer to the water and fire began to pore around his body. "The first Artificial devil fruit made out of twelve other devil fruits," CP Robin spoke up. "What," Robin gawked as he disappeared and reapeared behind them as a tornado shot them in the air. "Coupe De Burst," Franky yelled as Sunny shot away from the Tornado towards a near by Island. "Try not to sink this one," CP Nami yelled at CP Luffy. "You don't tell me what to do, I'm a higher up agent," Luffy yelled. "Our commander is trying to kill us, I don't think rank matters anymore," CP Zoro reminded before he turned Full Darkness Dragon and Flew at Garp who was already at the Island. "Sory," Garp Shouted before Vanishing. "Sand Storm Rankyaku," he shouted as a sand storm brew around CP Zoro and sent several slicing waves at CP Zoro from all sides. "Ahhhrr," CP Zoro grunted as he was cut down. "Zoro," Kuina shouted. "Ice Dragon Form 35%!" Kuina flew up at Garp and fired several of her own Rankyaku. "Soru," Garp Yelled as he disappeared. "Tekai Steel Cannon," he shouted before ramming his body into hers and sending her straight into the Island. Both of the Sanjis and Zoro all jumped at him. "Diable Jambe, Super Nova Shot," Sanji shouted. "Hidden Storm Part One," CP Sanji Yelled. "Kyutoryu, Final Judgement, Dragon Slayer," Zoro yelled. "Your team work is Pathetic," Garp Laughed as all of their attacks bounced off of his body. "My Custom Made Devil Fruit is so powerful, your strongest moves can't work on me," He laughed before shooting a beam of light out of his mouth blowing the three of them away. "Clutch," Robin yelled after her giant hands wrapped around him. He swung his leg sending a Rangyaku at her sending her on her back. "Namis' Double Storm Tempo Blast," Both of the Namis yelled as they shout a giant blast of electricity at him. "Right back at you," He laughed before firing one of his own at them. CP Nami apeared behind him using Soru. "Shigan, Inner Fry," she yelled as she jammed her finger in Garp. Garp Swung her off with ease before sending her flying to the ground as fast as a Meteorite. "Cien Fluer, Catch," CP Robin shouted before catching her. "Sei Mei Kikan," CP Robin yelled. "You stole everything from me," CP Robin yelled before jumping up in her ultimate form. "Geppo," she shouted as she reached him. She sent a powerful kick to his stomach, but sadly it was no stronger than Zoro's final Judgement. "Steel Steel Hammer," Garp yelled before swinging a steel tail at her sending her back to the Island. "Do any of you really think you have a chance against me," he laughed. He looked to his grandson who was laughing on the ground. "What the hell is so funny brat," he shouted. "I think he might be able to," CP Luffy laughed before Luffy appeared behind him. Multiple arms had grown out of Luffy like his Alternate Universe self he first met. All of his fists, eight on each side, had turned giant and hardened with his Haki. "Gum Gum, Stampede," He shouted before slamming all of his fists at him in a flurry like Gum Gum Gatling. His skin heated up and made him go second gear as his attack became faster. "Jet Stampede," Luffy yelled as he slammed Garp into the Ocean. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Luffy yelled as he continued to punch him even when he was knocked out. All of his arms shot back behind himself as far as they could before launching at Garp like his Bazooka would. His Hardened Giant fists caught fire as he roared at Garp, "Gum Gum Battle Ship," he yelled before causing a giant Hole to form in the Ocean. The Ocean turned back to normal after a few minutes, but Garp was to far underneath it to recover. Not to mention his so custom made devil fruit was his own undoing. Luffy crashed into the ground grinning as his body was skinnier than usual and had several scorch marks on it. "So that's the side effect of using all four gears at once," Luffy grinned. The CP Agent begun to glow as they lifted from the ground. "He wait, what will happen to you guys if you return to your world," Nami asked? "If we go back to Cipher Pole, then execution," CP Zoro grunted. "We'll be alright though, we're survivors after all," CP Nami smiled. "Cipher Pole should be scarred when I get back," CP Robin smiled. "Me to, Soro and I have had enough of dealing with their shit," Kuina grinned. CP Zoro grinned two before they all vanished. "Hey me," Luffy yelled. "What is your dream now," Luffy yelled. CP Luffy starred at him and grinned. "To be a feared pirate like my brothers Ace and Sabo before I was taken away," CP Luffy grinned before vanishing. Luffy grinned and chuckeled as him and his crew passed out once more from exhaustion and pain.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A man working for the World Government was ranting on stage. "Cipher Pole, is the organization that will bring this so called world of Pirates down to it's knees, no one will ever be like Gold D. Rodger," he shouted. "We will bring forth the Age of-" A fist landed in the mans face as CP Luffy had shot his arm across the area. "Leave them under the rubble," CP Luffy spat. "With pleasure," CP Robin smiled. The CP Straw Hats had invaded Cipher Pole and defeated every last one of them.

**Neb: well now that this Universe is done, what's next? Monkey D. Drgn suggested that I should do Darker Straw Hats with different personalities, but the same crew, If he would like to expand on that, awesome! Sorry for the long wait on the story by the way, I hope your were satisfied with the story after the wait and I hope that you review and come up with new suggestions for universes. **


	23. Chapter 23 Dark Straw Hats Revealed

**Neb: Sorry for taking so long, I was taking a nice break after having two successful Multiverse fights! I had a request earlier on when I started this Fanic on creating dark strawhats with new abilities, so I'll start with that.  
**

**Darrellfat: Can you do genderbent Strawhats and 9 out of 11 supernovas in Luffy's crew...**

**Neb: sure why not, I did not do Marine Strawhats which is what was a request from the same guy who had requested CP Strawhats, because I wanted to do everyones requests, so it will only be fair if I choose one of these. Heads Genderbent, Tails Supernovas... Ok Gender bent Strawhats after dark Strawhats! I hope you all enjoy! I do not own One Piece! Review to your hearts content and send in a request if you want! :)  
**

It had been a few months sense the bloody battle of Straw Hats vs CP 3 and the straw hats were all recovering. Franky and Luffy were the two Straw Hats who have recovered first from their battles. All franky had to do was replace some parts and he did using the remains of CP Franky's former ship(Technically it was a floating platform the size of a big Island that carried the worlds deadliest weapon Maros...) Luffy had always been quick to recover and luckily he had fought mostly a fist fight against CP Luffy. Chopper had recovered soon after and took extra care of the other members. Robin had recovered after that despite fighting one of the strongest members she was quick on her feet and used many techniques to prevent to much harm from being inflicted on her. Brook was the next, though he admitted he was the first to recover, his fight was more of a psychological battle and emotional battle wrather than physical. He had met himself as an alive old man, but his living self never experienced true life like he had. Being an adult when recruited the government had to break him before allowing him access as a full member. Usopp had recovered after the nose gun wound had finally healed. leaving Sanji, Nami, and Zoro as the crew members with the worse damage. Zoro was having nightmares about having to release his inner demon on Kuina his childhood friend and Sanji had experienced blows from the Rankyaku at its worst with CP Sanji's unique kicking fighting style that put the damn wolf bastards fighting style to shame. Nami had her insides fried from her alternate universe CP self's Shigan type move called inner fry where bursts of lightning gets shot from within the body. There was no way anyone can recover from that within a couple of months. The Straw Hat Pirates figured the worst was over and they could continue their adventure, but the worst was far from over.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The woman in the purple dress had grinned as she released a black ship with a skull and cross bones on the sail. A Straw Hat rested on the skulls head and six swords were drawn on its sides evenly parallel with one another. The hood ornament was black cat head with a moon crescent placed on it's forehead. Sitting on the ornament was a young pirate boy wearing a long black overcoat and a straw hat. He resembled Luffy in every way except darkness had surrounded him like Black Beard's darkness. "Usopp, fire the cannon," he commanded. Dark Usopp nodded and fired at Sunny.

"Not again," Luffy yelled. Not all of his crew was finished recovering yet. They weren't ready for another fight. "Franky, Coupe De Burst," Luffy yelled.

"Ai Ai Luffy," Franky yelled. "Positions everyone!" "Robin help me hold down the injured too their beds quickly," Chopper yelled. Robin ran down to the medical room with chopper and the two of them held Nami, Sanji, and Zoro in place as the ship took off.

"Franky, after them," Dark Luffy yelled. "Ai Ai Captain," Dark Franky yelled before launching the Thousand Crescent Moon after them.

"Their catching up," Usopp yelled as he held out his telescope."Protect our injured nakama, no matter what," Luffy yelled.

"We've caught up," Dark Usopp yelled. "Excellent, take over their ship and leaven no man or woman walking," Dark Luffy grinned.

"Their is a near by island, lets take refuge there," Brook yelled. "Got it," Franky yelled before turning the Sunny towards the Island.

"You can't escape me," Dark Luffy yelled. "No one escapes the Pirate King!"


	24. Chapter 24 Usopp vs Dark Usopp

**Neb: The next fight is up, With the Straw Hat crew retreated to an Island, the three injured Straw Hat members are hidden in a cave guarded by Robin and Chopper. The Dark Straw Hats are in for a surprise as the Straw Hat Crew prepare to risk their lives for their fellow Nakama. I do not own One Piece! Usopp vs Dark Usopp, who will win!**

**Usopp: I will protect my friends**

**Dark Usopp: Resistance is futile!**

Usopp was shooting everything he had at his dark self, but Dark Usopp was as fast as the Admiral with light powers. He wore a yellow polo shirt with black stripes and black jeans. He had new red goggles on his head that was stained with the blood of his former opponents. "You cannot defeat me," Dark Usopp assured. "I have inherited the powers of Borsalino." Usopp gulped when he remembered the Admiral that took on the Super Novas back when they got separated. "Star Beam Snipe," Dark Usopp yelled before firing a beam straight through Usopp's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhh," Usopp screamed. Usopp ran through the forest trying to get away with his opponent. How can he win with one of his arms taken out of the equation. In order to fire a sling shot both hands must be used. Luckily he packed himself a few weapons before leaving the ship, but he's not sure how long he'll last. Usopp pulled out a pistol and fired it at Dark Usopp who dodged it with ease.

"Please," Dark Usopp grinned before disappearing and reappearing behind Usopp. He kicked the pore sniper in the gut sending him through thorn bushes. Usopp recovered from being covered in thorns pretty easily thanks to his training during the two year time skip and he fired again Dark Usopp. Dark Usopp dodged it again, but sniffed the air and noticed gas were he appeared. Usopp lit a match creating a giant explosion that caused Usopp to fly back from his own attack. "Finisher, Dragon Breath Burst," Usopp yelled as he landed on the ground. He got back to his feet and hid behind a tree knowing his opponent was a Logi type user. Him and his crew mates that had recovered discussed using new moves and tactics from now on if they want to survive their stalker Nia and all of the Universes she throws at them. Dark Usopp appeared next to him and send a powerful kick at him. Usopp met it with an impact dial block and the redirected the attack at him. Dark Usopp came from his right next and created to swords of light in his hands.

"Mourning Rise," he yelled before spinning the upper half of his body rotating his blades fast enough forming a large cut on Usopp's stomach. Usopp fell back and then kicked him in the face causing Dark Usopp to bleed a little, but he didn't budge. "Sea Prism Stone boots, you've changed your fighting style," Dark Usopp deducted. "I expected your sling shot to be all you have, but I was mistaken by the younger version of myself," Dark Usopp pointed out. He did look five years older and he had a few new scars across his cheek.

"I'm going to turn into you," Usopp yelled. Dark Usopp nodded to that and grinned.

"Fighting the world government for so long will change your heart eventually, but you wont have one to change much longer," he pointed out. "Sun Down," he yelled as his foot dissipated and appeared above them one hundred feet in the air. The foot came crashing down to fast for Usopp to dodge as he was planted in the ground. "Hardly a challenge," Dark Usopp grinned. He turned around, but felt a hand gab him by the foot. "Oh, you still want more," Dark Usopp laughed.

"Reject Dial," Usopp groaned. Dark Usopp's eyes widened when a giant impact wave hit him in the stomach sending him flying away as blood spilled out of his mouth. Usopp returned to his feet and then pointed his pistol at the flying away version of himself. "Sea prism bullets," he growled before firing three times at his dark self causing the man to bleed out and die. "I don't think we're going to get to know any more alternate universes, we've been through to much shit to deal with that every time," Usopp growled before pulling out some medical supplies Chopper had given him before they separated. Usopp winced at the agony he was feeling in his shoulder. "Nothing will be the same as long as she's stalking us," Usopp sighed.

**Neb: Well their you have it, was the battle to short, well him and several of the crew members have been preparing to take on AU Straw Hats now that they are fully aware of their situation, so I hope you enjoyed! :) Who will fight next, send a request if you want!**


	25. Chapter 25 Dark Franky vs Franky!

**Neb: So we come across to the next fight. Franky vs Dark Franky and like Dark Usopp he will have a new fighting style which was requested by a reader of mine, so hope you enjoy and I do not own Onepiece!  
**

**Dark Franky: This battle will be over SUPER fast! :)  
**

**Franky: Agreed, but what I will do to you will not be Super at all!  
**

Franky stood in the only pathway in the forest guarding it from the Dark Straw Hats. _"Usopp said he was going to guard areas within the woods with traps, so he should be gone for a while," _Franky thought. He heard a cannon fire in the distance and got to his feet on instinct. He jumped to the side as a rubber ball landed right next to him. "What?" The ball exploded sending him back into several trees. Taking impact he did not receive to much damage thanks to him changing his steel plates to sturdier stuff. Four more shots could be heard and he made a break for it as rubber balls begun bouncing around everywhere and blowing up left and right. "Which one is doing this to me," he shouted. He fired his radical beam towards where he heard the Cannon, but to his surprise he heard cannons firing from other directions as well. "Super Energy Barrier," he shouted as the the rubber balls begun bouncing around him. He raised energy shields that looked like they were a thousand years too early to be in this time line.

"What the hell," Dark Franky yelled in the distance. He appeared in front of him and slammed his foot at the barrier. A giant shock wave fired from his foot and shattered the barrier Franky was hiding in. "Better," he grinned before disappearing once again.

"He's super fast," Franky commented. Cannons begun firing again and Franky prepared his defense stance again. "Super Energy Shield," he yelled before repairing his shield and blocking all of the explosive rubber balls.

"Son of a bitch," Dark Franky yelled in the distance. Dark Franky appeared there once more. pissed more than ever. Franky noticed that dark Franky was a cyborg, but more effort of his crafting was done on his legs. Sure he had a strong chest plate like Franky with their flag symbol painted on it, but their was some sort of imaginary that was built on his feet. His body was shaped like Franky's, but his arms were smaller, he looked a bit older, his legs were bigger, and he had cannon poking out of his back.

"You have a device built in your legs to break shields and make you move faster right," Franky spat.

"I have a device built in my leg to destroy barriers yes and I have a super teleportation device built in me also," Dark Franky replied. "I move faster than light now," he grinned with and arrogant smirk.

"Radical Beam," Franky shouted before firing his beam at Dark Franky who disappeared quickly and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Franky fell forward as his back plating crushed from Dark Franky's attack. Franky released pressurized gas underneath of himself to send himself in the air. "Giant Radical Beam," he shouted before clearing a hole in the forest. Dark Franky appeared behind him and grabbed hold of him with his foot that now had gripping capabilities then through him to the ground. Franky crashed down hard as he landed, but still maintained not to much damage too his front plating. "I just have to guard my back now like old times," Franky reasoned with himself. He spun around quickly and fired a radical beam sending Dark Franky flying away. "Got you," Franky yelled. He got in his stance and grinned. "Super!"

"Not super at all," Dark Franky yelled. "Ball Cannon," he yelled before firing several rubber balls at Franky.

"Super Energy Shield," Franky yelled before blocking the explosions once more. Dark Franky slammed his foot in the barrier right before the explosion knocking them both away from impact. "Ouch," Franky groaned as he got back to his feet. "I can't call the general, because he can rip through my armor with those legs. "I got it," he yelled before running.

"Running, that's your plan," Dark Franky laughed before appearing in front of him.

"Radical Beam," he shouted as he fired up close at Dark Franky. Dark Franky disappeared once more and came in from above which was gladly met with a strong right uppercut from Franky. Franky grabbed hold of his leg after contact and swung him into a tree. He then jumped down on him and slammed his own foot on his chest to hold him down. "Super Radical Beam," Franky yelled before blowing a giant hole straight through Dark Franky's chest. "Ahhh," Dark Franky screamed in Pain. "You bastard," he grunted before collapsing. Franky walked back to the pathway in the forest stumbling with every step, but made it to his position he was guarding. "I hope no one slipped by," he coughed.

**Dark Franky was more than a match for the Radical Beam with Teleportation, but the flow to his plan with the thick armor Franky uses for the uper half of his body. Though his foot can shatter energy shields and steel plating, he still had to factor in Franky getting a hold on him preventing him from going anywhere. Franky is the winner, who will be next, request a fight whether it is the next crew member to fight or another Universe! I hope you enjoyed the battle! :)**


	26. Chapter 26 Robin Vs Dark Robin!

**Neb: So we come across to the next fight.  
**

**Shinjonin: Robin Vs Dark Robin**

**Neb: I shall!**

**I do not Own One Piece!  
**

**Robin: I won't let you touch them!**

**Dark Robin: My, haven't we gotten serious. :)**

Robin watched outside of the cave as Chopper did all he could do for their Nakama. "Sanji is almost finished recovering Robin!"

"That is good to here Chopper," Robin yelled back. She turned her attention to a tree and then used her Hana Hana abilities to scout the area.

"aw, you found me already," Dark Robin grinned as she starred at one of the hands that had an eye poking out of it. She jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her while smiling more darkly and menacingly then her CP self was. She was dressed in the same outfit she wore when working for Crocodile with the same hat and every thing. Her purple skull earrings were new though. This Robin had the right to be called Devil's Child from the look of how arrogant she was, her over the top grin that could rival Zoro's. "Cien Fluer," Robin shouted sprouting hands around her other self. "Clutch," she screamed as they pulled her back to snap her spine. Cp Robin grinned as she was pulled all the way back, but now sound could be heard. "What, but we are Paremecia type," she realized.

"Yes we are, but unlike you I have a much better fruit," she smiled. Robin coughed in disbelief. Pointless to point out the obvious, but her Devil Fruit power has been feared by too many people to consider any other Paremecia type fruit to be stronger. "Gum Gum Smack," she yelled before swinging her hand fast and hard against Robin's face sending her through trees.

"B-but, that's Luffy's move," Robin yelled.

"Gum Gum Jab," she yelled before swinging a punch at Robin sending her in the air. Dark Robin appeared behind her and slammed her foot in her back and then grabbed her by the hair and sling shot her through more trees. Robin crashed hard breaking some bones in the process. She created rows of arms to roll herself away from the next attack as Dark Robin's foot hit the ground breaking everything around them. What is Robin going to do now, it's not like she can stomp her to death, she's rubber.

_"Wait a minuet, she doesn't know Haki, so I can still win, I need to get back to the cave and get Zoro's swords," _Robin remembered. Robin started swinging from tree to tree with ropes made of hands as she made her way back to the cave. "You hoping for back up," Dark Robin grinned as she appeared in front of her. "Gum Gum Two Palm Shot," she shouted as her hands slammed into Robin's rib cage. "Gum Gum Paddle," she yelled before swinging her arm across Robin's side and slamming her in a tree. She grabbed Robin by the shoulders now and jumped back as far as she could still holding on to her and swung back at full force colliding heads with one another. Robin fell to the ground barely keeping consciousness as her Dark self slammed her foot on her stomach causing her to cough blood.

"Your tail ends here I'm afraid," Dark Robin Grinned as she grabbed her by the head and lifted her off the ground. "Gum Gum Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Dark Robin screamed as a sword fell right into her back two arms were growing out of her back holding on to Zoro's Wado Ichimonji. "You were heading to the cave to get this not help," Dark Robin coughed. "Yes, though I was heading in the dirrection of the cave, I couldn't let my friends get caught in the fight, so I had the sword come to me as fast as I could," she explained. The sword shifted cutting Dark Robin's spine. Dark Robin collapsed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Shame really," she sighed as she picked up Zoro's sword and turned around. Her eyes widened with shock as a Ninja appeared behind her slashing towards her back a giant energy wave...

Zoro had appeared behind her in the nick of time blocking the attack. "Attacking someone from behind is shameful," Zoro growled as his good eye glowed red. "Also I want my sword back!"

**Zoro has made his appearance despite how injured he was. Will he be able to defeat the ninja and save Robin or will this be his final match. Zoro will be my next fighter, but after that who? Does anyone want another Universe! *Cough* I digress though. Review to your hearts content.  
**


	27. Chapter 27 Zoro vs Dark Zoro

**Neb: NebStorm here to tell you all that I don't own One Piece and Zoro vs Dark Zoro has arrived. Will Zoro win the challenge under the damaged condition he is in.  
**

**Zoro: I will win this... no matter what!**

**Dark Zoro: You sure about about that...**

"What the hell, you stole this sword out of all of the swords you could find on me," Zoro yelled.

"I didn't know there was a specific type of sword you wanted me to take, it won't happen again Zorosan," Robin smiled. Zoro grunted and turned to is opponent who seemed incredibly bored with them. He pulled off his ninja mask and revealed black long hair flowing down on his face. He was Zoro no doubt, but with a different hair style, ninjatos instead of Katanas, a long scar across his face plus the damaged eye, and of course a black ninja outfit.

"So your the other me," Dark Zoro grinned. "I'm not impressed at all," he laughed. Zoro glared at him and he smiled back with the classic Demon grin that Zoro would give before a fight. For some reason, Zoro didn't want to give that grin though.

"Why'd you take off that mask, you want to get familiar with me," Zoro began.

"Need my mask off to use three swords," Dark Zoro replied as he put one Ninjato in his mouth and he pulled out his other two. Robin tossed Zoro his sword and he prepared himself as well. The two of them begun hacking away at each other though Dark Zoro was much faster and predicted every move Zoro made. Zoro received six cuts as he fell back and regained his composure.

"Interesting style," Zoro grunted.

"Same for you, your swords are much heavier, yet you can use three sword style as well," Dark Zoro commented. "Three Sword Style, hidden ghost," Dark Zoro grunted through the sword in his mouth as he vanished and slashed Zoro from behind. Zoro winced in pain as his not yet recovered wounds reopened.

"Attacks from behind are disgraceful," Zoro growled as he fell forward and then spun around and slashed. Dark Zoro vanished again and slashed at him from behind again. "This is how Ninja's beat Samarai, we do not attack openly and bluntly, but swiftly and hidden," Dark Zoro explained proudly as he repeated his technique. "Although, you seem to be able to take a lot of damage," Dark Zoro admitted. Zoro grunted and stood straight once more as he got in the stance of a boar.

"Robin, run the other direction," Zoro commanded.

"But I can't, why would I leave you when your hurt so badly," Robin yelled.

"You've changed your personality, I guess fighting yourself so many times did it," Zoro grunted.

"You remain the same, despite who you have to fight," she smiled. "Zoro take care, I don't want to loose my fellow nakama to that universe jumper." Dark Zoro fired a Kunai out of his sleeve sending Robin to the ground. Zoro's eyes widened as she fell and he swooped over and saved her from the fall.

"The mushy stuff was killing me," Dark Zoro spat.

"You bastard," Zoro grunted. "You attacked me from behind and dared to strike an enemy without your own blades, your not me!" Zoro charged at him as his eye turned red and his body began to transform. Zoro's skin turned dark grey and his hair turned black. his muscles crew bigger and the same Aura that surrounds him when using Asura was flaring over him and terring everything around them. "Kurai Kami," Zoro roared as he slammed his swords against Dark Zoro's swords before the despicable man had time to get away. "Ikari no Kage," he shouted as Dark zoro vanished into this pitch black darkness that poured out of the wound he received from Zoro.

"AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh," Dark Zoro screamed as he was sucked away by the darkness. Zoro ran over and grabbed Robin after turning back and made it back to Chopper as fast as possible to have her treated. when he got back he was kicked in the face by Sanji who now took charge of protecting her while Zoro went out looking for firewood. "Curly brow bastard," Zoro grunted as he felt his face were he was hit. He hated Sanji, but was willing to work with him none the less. The thing that worried him most was the transformation he took, it seemed strange that it took down Dark Zoro and left no blood on his blades afterwords it was as if he consumed the mans soul.

**Well Zoro and Robin have officially turned from their cannon selves to newly born people. I wouldn't blame them after everything they had to go through thanks to Nia. Anyways I hope yo enjoyed the chapter, sorry for taking so long and who do you want to have fight next? Is there any Universe you can think of? Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28 Brook vs Dark Brook

**Neb: Alright and now for the next chapter  
**

**Son of Whitebeard: I think you should do Marine Strawhats**

**Shinjonin: I second that and make the other Strawhats Admirals and Vice Admirals**

**Neb: Well alright! After genderbent Strawhats though, that request came earlier in my PM. I do not own One Piece and review to your hearts content. I think its time for Brook vs Dark Brook if that's ok with you guys.**

**Brook: You look despicable, though I don't have eyes to see you with, yohohoho**

**Dark Brook: Hail me, lord of evil and devil of the underworld, *Rock Star scream* Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Brook stood to the right of the Island near a few palm trees for cover. While most of the Island was jungle, this part was a nice beach that people would kill to have a party on. _"You know, it is futile to hide from me,"_ a voice shouted from the distance. _"You embraced Soul King and I embraced Satan, we are both Brook though, so why don't you come out of hiding,"_ the voice grew louder. Brook breathed and prepared himself for combat. Brook walked out from behind a pal tree and saw a much taller version of himself with bigger bones and a pair of horns sticking out of his head. His head was shaped funny, because it was more broad and the chin was a bit bigger.

"What have you done to our body," Brook asked now angry.

"I lost that thing to the Marines years ago, but thanks to our power, I can move to other bodies giving me the closest thing to immortality," Dark Brook grinned. He was dressed like an evil version of Soul King. His Afro was gone and he wore a black jacket with steel spikes going down the sleeve. His sword was the same sword, but the hilt was painted black and a red skull was in between the handle and the blade.

"You have forgotten everything we are, you forgot Laboon, so I cannot forgive a monster like you," Brook judged. The two of them charged at each other and sent flurries of lunges at one another using Rondo: Full Volte.

"You cannot defeat me Soul King, I am true darkness, Hidden Note Death to the Minor," Dark Brook yelled as his sword flashed at Brook and his arm turned into several ghost hands that each had their own Soul Solid and they repeatedly stabbed Brook. "Minor Full Volte," Dark Brook yelled. "Major Full Volte!" His number of arms increased and Brook fell back as a giant impact wave hit him. Brook's bones cracked a bit from the attack, but he maintained his composure.

"Chant des Oiseaux," Brook shouted as his sword lifted him off the ground causing him to levitate over his opponent. "Suppression Chord," Brook Shouted from above as he flew at his opponent fast and hard and stabbed his sword straight through Dark Brook's skull. Dark Brook shrugged it off and smacked Brook away leaving his sword buried within his skull.

"Your technique is no match for true power," Dark Brook laughed as fire poured out of him and a dark aura filled his eyes. "I embraced evil making me invincible," he laughed.

"Courage Excorciste," Brook muttered calmly as his sword vibrated within Dark Brook's skull and the dark aura vanished with Dark Brook's eyes. Dark Brooks body fell to the ground. "Apologies other me, but I didn't come to a battle against myself without a way to destroy you," Brook spoke up as he looked towards the sky watching a bird fly by.

**Neb: That concludes this chapter. "Chant des Oisex" is french for song of birds, "Suppression Chord" is actually Striking Chord, and "Courage Exorciste" is actually Exorcist Pluck. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and next Straw Hat shall be up soon. Have a request for which Straw Hat to go up next, you may request it. :) Also, sorry for making the chapter too short. I think it captured the battle well though, because of how arrogant Dark Brook was and the preparations Brook did to fight himself.  
**


End file.
